Bittersweet
by puccappo
Summary: Aria and Ezra's story from the beginning told in Ezra's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**This is basically my story of Aria's and Ezra's relationship, from the very beginning. I'm basically working around the tv series, but occasionally changing and adding bits. In fanfic's on Ezra and Aria I find that Ezra is kinda made out to be perfect all the time and it's a little _too _lovey dovey, so maybe trying to make him a little more realistic. May be changed to M for later chapters! I'd really love to keep going with this, so please review and give me hints or tips!**

_Chapter 1_

EPOV

He sat at the bar lonely and for some strange reason, pissed off. He didn't mean to or want to be but when things were happening beyond his control he hated it. He hated that he still let himself think about _her. _A self centred, unreasonable bitch. Ezra's personality wasn't one that was bitter and angry often, especially when it had anything to do with love. In fact he was a complete and utter hopeless romantic. Something you hear that girls crave and want in a man more then anything, but where the fuck are those girls? Because when he _did _find someone he thought worthy of putting all his love and trust into, she pretty much laughed at it and brushed it off like an annoying insect. Okay, well, maybe not exactly. He was being a little over dramatic and tortured now, but she sure as hell broke him. He decided then and there that there would be no way he would be proposing any time soon ever again. What type of bitch accepts a proposal, only to decide, 'Oh actually wait! Changed my mind! I'll just give you my ring back and piss off over seas to enjoy myself'. Ezra started to hear his thoughts through his old self and cringed at how bitter he was being. If he really did love Jackie then he would accept her decision and let her be happy, and he _should_ be happy that she appears to be happy.  
>He wasn't.<p>

He took a glum filled gulp of his scotch.

But he should be happy he told himself. One does not need a huge great love in their life to be happy. He had worked his ass off to get his degree. He was extremely young to have finished college, and was starting a job that would be considered a bit of a dream to his younger self. He was starting a job that week to be a high school english teacher. Thinking of this he actually started to brighten up. Fuck her. In retrospect, his life was going pretty damn good. He just had to stop feeling sorry for himself. He had his college best mate still around who offered the best of entertainment whenever he needed it, as well as his other group of friends from college, and a new, well paying job. Shit was alright. This time, he took a almost celebratory sip of his scotch. And if he ignored his romantic side of himself for just a moment and was honest with himself, he was pretty much over Jackie. Given, he was still missing her every now and then, but he wondered if it was her personality and company he missed, or the perks of being in a relationship. He had a lot of time that was usually spent with her he now had to himself, like now. Instead of having a nice dinner with her he was sitting in a musty college bar drinking scotch. Alone. Yep. He definitely was not a loner. He wanted company. He craved company. And with a bit of pleasure, he realised it wasn't that he wanted _her _company. It was just any company at all that wasn't just Hardy's. He drained his scotch and decided to order another one. Whatever. He didn't usually get drunk, especially not alone in a musty bar but he decided he would just replace his cravings for affection with a buzz of alcohol, and hopefully blur out everything that was pissing him off and bringing him down. The door squeaked open and he felt a rush of cold air hit his back. He didn't bother looking at who or what it was, but instead was focussing on how chipped the dirty old wood of the bar was. He chipped some of the old wood off with his finger when the person who had just entered spoke. Normally he wouldn't care but the voice intrigued him. It was a younger voice then he would have expected in a college bar, but mostly it was kind of harmonic. He looked over and felt his body warm. This girl was beautiful. Not just pretty or attractive, but plain our right stunning. She had long black hair cascade over her shoulders in loose curls, which just perfectly defined her high cheek bones and perfectly structured face. He was feeling a little buzzed but was certain it wasn't beer goggles working in her favor. He noticed her glance over at a community board that was full of posters ranging from people asking for room mates, selling old furniture to missing peoples. Well. He was pretty sure there was only one missing person but what ever. He seized at his opportunity.

"You alright over there?"

She glanced and her saw her full face. Christ, she was beautiful.

"I'm a bit jet lagged I just got back from Europe"

He finished his sip of scotch. She travelled, definitely an attractive quality.

"Where in Europe?"

"Iceland."

He knew Iceland quite well.

"I spent some time in Reykjavík before I went to Amsterdam. It's a great city."

She gave him a little smile. He could almost hear her mind thinking something through.

"So, do you go to Hollis?"

"Just graduated. About to start my first teaching job." he said proudly.

She looked as if she was considering something when she said,

"Yeah, I uh, I think I'd like to teach."

He stared at her for a long moment before she seemed taken on something else. She let out a long sigh,

"I love this song."  
>He listened to the faint music coming out of the bars speakers. He couldn't help but let out a smile for a moment.<p>

"B-26."

She looked a little stunned. Maybe as stunned as he was feeling on the inside. He felt his whole body smiling really. Why the fuck hadn't he managed to meet this amazing girl before this?

"What's your major?"

She hesitated, which for a moment filled him with a little doubt, but was quickly taken back by her response.

"Ahh, well, I'm leading toward english"

Of course she is.

"That's what I'm teaching." He couldn't help but let a broad smile spread onto his face. Who was this girl?

She let out a little laugh which made his stomach drop just a little. The hopeless romantic side of him was practically congratulating himself. Well done bud, you've found her. She's it.

"Well and I write too, but uh so far it's mostly personal, just for me." she shrugged.

"I'm impressed." Slight understatement he thought as he said it.

She raised a perfectly defined eyebrow.

"Why?" with a little smile.

"Well," he got up and slid over with his drink to the seat directly next to her.

"I tried writing, and didn't get very far, you're lucky. If you write for yourself it's pure passion.

They stared at each other for another moment before he looked back down at his empty glass with a thought and back up at her.

"Would you ever let me read something of yours?"

"Yeah, if you really want to."

"Yeah. You're smart, you've travelled, great taste in music," as the song he loved continued to play.

"I'd uh, like to know more about you." Another understatement. He wanted to know a lot more.

Her smile made him fill with pride. He made her smile like that. He was positive the chemistry he felt wasn't one sided.

"Yeah, I'd like to know more about you too."

He was dying to let his lips touch her perfectly shaped mouth, but at the same time he was dying to know more about her. Not just more, _everything. _He was nearly positive he had just discovered someone who was his other half. He wasn't sure he ever believed the whole love at first sight thing, and he wasn't saying that he felt the powerful emotion of love towards her, but fuck what ever he was feeling was strong. He was fighting in his head whether or not he should make a move, which a certain part of his body was screaming for him to do, or if he should just search her mind some more, when she basically made his mind up for him.

"I have to uh, go to the rest room I think."

As she stood up, she was so incredibly close he could feel the warmth of her body on his. He felt an electricity between them he had never experienced before. And a _desire _and _need._ When he was off his head and in normal manly drunken states, was sure all he needed to make him happy for a long time was a girl and a bed. He had thought _that _was desire. It wasn't. Not compared to what he was feeling for this girl.

"Can I come?" he couldn't help but let a playful smile appear on his face. She seemed a little taken back which made him worry he had come off too strong, and maybe the desires he was feeling _were _indeed one sided. Just when he started to feel the self pity caused by rejection creep onto him, she gave a little smile and her eyes were on fire. She simply turned to the rest rooms, and it didn't take even a second before he was out of his seat following her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Really really love to have some reviews. Does anyone want to see it through Aria's point of view? The next scene will either be Ezra preparing himself for his new job, or maybe skip straight to him seeing Aria in his class, thoughts? Longer chapters? And feedback would be great! Hope you guys like it :)**

He didn't even know what he was doing, but all of a sudden he had gone from sitting in a bar being a bitter asshole, to following a girl he had met _maybe _15 minutes ago towards a shitty pub rest room. Wasn't this a little out of character. Before he even knew what he was doing he grabbed her warm arm, spun her around and pushed her against a cold brick wall. He placed his hands in front of him leaning against the wall. For a second, she looked shocked and for a split second he freaked that maybe he actually was _too _forward. But there was just something about her. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Are you sure you have to go to the bathroom right this second?" he whispered.

He could feel the warmth of her skin radiating against his and it was enough to make him want to press himself against her so hard she probably wouldn't be able to breath. Almost anyway.

"I uh, I guess I could wait a little." she forced out. He couldn't help but smile to himself that he was making her blush. A lot. However, this thought was soon over powered by the realisation that he just felt her sweet breath hit his face and he pressed his mouth to hers. Her _perfect _mouth. As soon as his mouth hit hers he wanted more. A lot more. But no. No he had to control himself a little bit before he acted like some horny pubescent boy. He let himself pull her closer to him, feeling her petite body against his. He kissed her softly for about a minute more before he thought he was about to explode from with holding himself. He started letting the tip of his tongue touch her bottom lip, practically begging for entry. Instantly she opened her mouth and he let his tongue thrust right in, and got dominance right away. He pushed her through the restroom door, careful to not let his lips leave hers or let her body get too far away from his, keeping a firm grasp on her waist. He lifted her body up and rested her on the bathrooms sink. For a second she was confused as she was lifted off the ground and pulled away to look at what was happening. Once she felt the cold bench against her legs she smiled and looked at him. _So beautiful_ he thought to himself. He couldn't help but let a smile spread across his face. He looked at her beautiful eyes. Normally he found hazel eyes boring. Like brown. Empty and no depth. But _these_ eyes, these were completely different. He thought that if he stared into them long enough her soul would start to shine through. He didn't realise he was staring until she grabbed his face and pulled it to hers for a light kiss. But he was far gone from light kissing. He nibbled on her bottom lip and she felt her hands tug on the hairs at the nape of his neck. This could possibly be the only girl who he could get hard from kissing. It was just different to any other kiss he had shared with any other girl. For a second, and only one, he realised he had never experienced anything even close to this with Jackie. But his head was so far gone from thinking of her. He let his mouth move to her perfectly structured jaw line, and down her silky neck. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he let himself pull her even closer to him. _Perfect perfect perfect. _Somewhere far off he heard a phone's jingle. He ignored it. There was only one thing on his mind at that moment. She pulled his face back towards hers and once again they had their mouths attached like this was their first and last kiss either of them would ever have. However, she pulled away with an exasperated look on her face, he was confused and before he could ask what was wrong she pulled out her phone from her bag. Suddenly he'd realised the jingle coming from the phone wasn't at all far off, it was right next to him, and secondly, it hadn't stopped going off since he first heard it. She answered and her harmonic voice rang out.

"Yeah, hello?"

She was flustered. He'd made her flustered. He was dying to press his lips against her porcelain skin again but he restrained himself. Something he found was a lot easier said than done.

"Really? Yeah yeah okay I'll be there in a sec." and she hung up.

Be there in a sec? No. No she couldn't leave!

"I uh, I really have to go. I kinda forgot about another commitment." she said. He hoped what he detected in her voice was disappointment. Christ. Was he always this insecure about whether or not a girl was into him?

"Really? It can't be held off?" there really wasn't anything else he wanted least in his entire life than for her to walk away right now.

"There really isn't a way to avoid it," she gave him a little half smile but he was definite that her voice had fallen.

"Well, there's no way I'll ever forgive myself if I don't ask for your number?" he ended it as a question because all of a sudden he felt insecure again that maybe she wouldn't give it to him.

But once again her flawless smile that made him weak at the knees had spread across her face and he felt a little more secure.

She held out her hand, "Phone?"

He let out a little smirk at how stupid he was being to think she wasn't into him. Most people don't make out with someone they met a short time ago if they're not slightly interested. He pulled out his phone and put it in her little hand, letting his fingers graze hers, and feeling tingles where she had touched him. She quickly handed it back to him and he looked at the name. _Aria. _He repeated the name in his head. She even had a perfect _name. _

"Well-"

"Ezra." he cut in to help her out.  
>"<em>Ezra, <em>I hope I'll hear from you soon." she let out another one of her stunning smiles.

Soon? Please. He would text her as soon as she wasn't in the same room as him if he didn't have any dignity.

"That's a given." he winked. He gave her a smile, that he didn't even have to force, and gave her a soft goodbye kiss.  
>To his disappointment she quickly pulled away.<p>

But was a little cheered up that she was blushing. The immense pleasure he got from making her blush was getting ridiculous.

"I actually really do have to go." she said with a frown. He stepped aside from her and grabbed her hand to help her jump off the bench. She gave him one last smile and headed towards the door.

He felt as if his heart might actually leap out of his chest. He didn't think it was actually possible to like a girl this much in such a short period of time.

He decided to head to the exit of the bar. No need to be here anymore. He no longer had any sorrows what so ever to drown in alcohol, he felt the furthest from alone he had probably ever felt before and he had a sudden need to be outside in fresh air with the sun beating down on him, instead of in a dark, secluded bar. He thought maybe he could actually give writing another go.

Ezra Fitz, never the type of guy to be so damn forward with a girl. But to say he couldn't even help himself was underplaying the situation. This girl, _this girl. _He didn't even know how he could put it into words. And for a guy majoring in English, that was saying something.  
>Could things get any better? he thought to himself.<br>Fuck no.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, it actually makes me think people ARE reading it so I should keep going. All of you have asked to update quickly, and I happened to write this one straight after the last chapter so I can easily put this up quicker for you all! Once again, I don't really update until I get reviews because part of me thinks no one is reading it! Haha anyway, again, anyone wanting to see it in Aria's point of view? **

He felt like his walk had such a happy stride in his step that he must look like he is walking the way the looney tune characters do. With their backs leaned back and their legs coming out so straight and long. Then he wondered how the hell he came up with that comparison. Quite obviously the alcohol hadn't worn off yet.

He decided that he should grab something to eat, and maybe a coffee to try and sober himself up a bit. Clearly he wasn't tripping over himself but that little comparison to looney tunes had him worried. He was starting a brand new job tomorrow, probably shouldn't risk having a hangover. Although it would only be a ridiculously minor one, still better not to risk it. He had to be a _roll model _now to his students_. _He couldn't help but laugh at himself. He wasn't a roll model. In fact his behaviour approximately half an hour ago definitely wouldn't be something he would want his soon to be students knowing about. However, if teenagers were anything like he was when he was young, they wouldn't care if their english teacher did those things or not, they'd do it anyway.

He ordered his chinese take out, and grabbed enough to have left overs for the next night. What with him needing to start being mature and all he should probably start learning to cook. Maybe he would cook for Aria...

On second thoughts, maybe he shouldn't ruin things with probably the most amazing girl he'd ever met with his beyond terrible cooking skills.

As he was waiting for his take out to be ready he went a few stores down to grab a coffee. Mmm milk mixing in his stomach with alcohol. The thought made him slightly queazy, which only reaffirmed the fact he needed coffee. Black coffee. He felt a pang of guilt for going to a pub and drinking that much before starting a job the next day. That was stupid and probably not his finest moment. But maybe if he wasn't buzzed he wouldn't have made himself so forward with Aria? Jesus Christ. Even her name made him get little butterflies in his stomach. He was acting like a 13 year old girl.

Eh fuck it. This was how amazing she was. She was making a guy in his early twenties act 10 years younger.

He started on his walk home and to continue the pattern of the last hour or so, let his mind be preoccupied by her. _Perfect perfect perfect. _He didn't care how stupid or whipped he sounded. She was. And never had he had such a connection with someone. And the english thing? PERFECT. He made bets with himself she was someone he could share his love of literature with. She was obviously extremely smart, and listened to great music. Okay, that assumption was made on the fact that she liked _one _song that he loved. But it all counted. He made a mental note to find B-26 when he got home and listen to it.

Okay slow down Ezra, he thought to himself. Don't let all your bets fall on this one girl after half an hour with her. You're being slightly ridiculous here. This girl actually might _not _be 'the one'. All sorts of things can go wrong in a relationship, and he had to remind himself he didn't know anywhere near enough about her.

But he would. He would know every little tiny thing about her. He wouldn't let anything go wrong. And even if something does it's all fixable. Right?

Yep. The completely hopeless romantic side of him was taking over. Fuck it. Let it for now, he was sure that this girl deserved these feelings.

* * *

><p>His dreamy sleep started to become interrupted. As his stupid fucking alarm slowly came into his thoughts, and he registered it more and more. Okay, that annoying sound wasn't part of his dream, it was reality. That would probably be the worst feeling of the day. He slowly lifted a heavy arm and hit off his alarm.<br>Caffeine before bed. Never a good idea. Too much alcohol before starting a new job. Never a good idea. Meeting someone you can't keep your thoughts away from before needing a good nights sleep. Never a good idea.  
>Well...alright lets just ignore the last one.<p>

Surely he could get in a few more minutes of shut eye. It'd probably be necessary anyway, and his alarm was on snooze and would wake him up anyway.

* * *

><p>A bit of sun beating in through from the gap of his curtains hit his eyes waking him up, and making his head feel very uncomfortable. He opened his eyes as a reaction to the sun, noticing that he felt so much more rested then when he woke up, less than ten minutes ago. He looked over at his clock, it hadn't only been ten minutes that had passed.<p>

"You fuckwit!" he screamed at himself. He jumped up and ran to the bathroom and jumped in the shower. Yeah nice once turning your alarm on snooze Ezra. How about turning it off. Fuck. This was not going the way it should.

Once he'd finished his shower he ran to his closet. Prepared were new items specifically for his new job. Hoodies aren't exactly teacher material. He threw on his clothes, and decided he'd have to skip any thing along the lines of breakfast or making himself look extra good. He made himself look reasonably okay, but he definitely still felt the terrible feeling that was lack of sleep. He decided he'd just have to grab a coffee in order to make sure he didn't fall asleep on his feet in class. He looked at the clock, he wasn't going to be running overly late but he definitely wouldn't be in class before his new students. He reassured himself with the fact he wouldn't be the first teacher to be a little late for class.

As he was waiting for his coffee he thought maybe he could text Aria. Ask her to go out to a movie or something. He knew one of his favourite old movies was gonna go into the cinema again soon. Maybe she'd be into that type of thing? Probably best not to assume though...Also, it was before 9am. He remembered her still being in college so she probably wouldn't have class till later, and he was much too aware of how crappy it was to be woken up too early.

"Ezra?" his coffee was called. A young girl gave a flirtatious smile, and he realised exactly how set on Aria he was. Instead of noticing how pretty she was, all he noticed was her flaws. "Nice Ezra," he thought to himself. He wasn't being judgemental at all.

He jumped into his car and made a speedy drive to Rosewood High. The excitement of starting his new job started to really kick in and over take his sleepy feeling. He really was excited for this job. He'd studied years for this and now it was finally happening. Things were really going well. Nothing was negative in his life and he felt _good. _

When he got to Rosewood he grabbed his bag and coffee and headed for his new classroom. He was only a tiny bit late, there were still a few students here and there in the corridors walking to their first class. He found his new classroom and practically ran in. Students were still standing around and chatting so he quickly grabbed a bit of chalk and wrote his new name on the black board.

_Mr. Fitz. _

Sounded strange to him.

He heard the sounds of people chatting die down and he underlined his name, he dropped the chalk and turned around to look at his brand new class. He couldn't help but let his crooked smile start to creep up on his face. This was it!

Almost instantly his eyes found one face.

Who knows if it was because it was in the centre row or because it had been the face in his mind for the past 24 hours.

"Holy crap."


	4. Chapter 4

**So you all seem pretty happy with it in Ezra's POV so I will keep it like that. I've had a lot of time on my hands so I've been able to update really quickly, but tomorrow and the next day will be pretty busy. So I was thinking if I get enough feedback and stuff on this chapter I'll go ahead and chuck up the next one which I think I'll make pretty long :) thanks for all the positive reviews guys means a lot :)**

Was this a fucking sick joke or something? No way was this girl his student. She couldn't be. She was in college? She was in a bar? Fuck! Was she fucking underage now?

Fuck.

He couldn't possible teach this class with her in it. This just wasn't happening!

He was brought slightly back to reality when some rude ass student cleared their throat. He had an immediate want to throw something hard at the rude teenager and grab Aria and demand to know what the fuck this was that was happening before his eyes.

He was pretty sure all the blood had drained from his face but he didn't know what to say or do or how to behave with the girl who had been in all his thoughts and fantasies for the past 24 hours in front of him as his _student_. A tiny part of him reminded him he had things to do and he had to behave a certain way. He took a deep breath in and cleared his throat. Just ignore her. She's not there. That seat and desk isn't even there.

"Uh, I'm Ezra Fitz and I'll uh, I'll be your new english teacher."

He came to the conclusion today would probably be the worst out of his entire career. Nothing will beat this. He couldn't concentrate and he started to feel quite queezy. He didn't know how to put sentences together. _Get on with it Ezra and stop being a pussy. _He decided the roll would be the first thing he had to do, and calling out the names and seeing the new faces started to distract him the tiniest bit and started to ease him out of the gut wrenching feeling in his stomach. That was until his name came to one.

"Aria Montgomary."

He heard an almost whisper from the back of the room and he didn't even know if he should let himself look up from his work. Nope. He shouldn't. He didn't need to see her face right now. Especially not in his new _high school class room. _He continued with the roll call. Was it weird that he acknowledged every person except her? Did people notice?

_I think you fucked that up when the first thing you said to your new class was 'Holy crap' and stared right at her. _

He had a sudden bitter feeling towards her. How could she lie like that? Did she not feel the connection he had with her? Well he _thought_ he had with her. Someone who really likes someone doesn't normally lie about a huge age gap difference and them still being in _high school. _

_**Stop fucking thinking about it! Get through this lesson then you can dwell on it all you fucking like! **_

"Alright, so I'm going to hand out your new curriculum for this year in English. We will go through the topics and assignments you'll be getting with these assignments, and that should take up most our lesson. Then tomorrow we will get right into one of our literature studies for this year which will be 'To Kill A Mockingbird'."

He started to hand out the sheets and didn't let his eyes even meet her face when he went past _her _desk.

Once he got into the class and started talking about the different topics they'd cover he felt himself ease a bit and the time started to go by quickly. When the bell went for the end of the class he found his body un-tense and he didn't realise how much he had been holding in all lesson. Did he just look like a complete idiot that entire time?

Yeah probably.

He slumped into his desks chair. Well. This wasn't what he was expecting. At all. None of college could have prepared him for that.

The fact of the matter was he had to get on with it. Things will go on. It's not the end of the world. She is your student. Your her teacher. Whatever happened between them will have to be ignored, and he will move on.

As he was reasoning with himself he couldn't help but cringe at the word _student. _

Why? Why did she have to go to this school?

Snap out of it. He started to pull out some of the work he had to look over and get on with it. This was his new job. A job he was extremely lucky to get considering he was fresh out of college and so young.

He'd got through an hours worth of paperwork when he started to slightly miss college and the lack of paperwork it included when he thought he heard someone coming in to his room.

He momentarily looked up to see someone come in when his mind exactly comprehended who it was. It was her. _Her. _

She shut the door and he put his pen down.

"You told me you went to Hollis." he half blurted out.

"No..." she trailed off and started walking over to him.

Uh yes. Yes you did actually he thought.  
>"I said I was <em>thinking <em>about majoring in english. A-and that's true!"

Where was this going? This conversation had to end before he let himself get distracted by her eyes and her smile and her body and every little other thing he found he could easily get distracted by. He found that looking at her now, any of the bitter feelings he had toward her early had evaporated. He couldn't be angry with her and he didn't want to end it on bad terms.  
>"Look I think you're amazing Aria. When I first met you I thought, who is this girl..."<p>

She started to smile and walked closer and let her hand sit on top of his.

"I'm still that girl, okay nothing's changed."

Nothings changed? Really?  
>"Yes, yes it has. I'm your teacher." he said immediately.<br>"I know it's not just me! Okay y-you feel like this is right for us too." she sounded definite and like she was not telling him something but reminding him.

He looked up at her, and found her starting to look hopeful. Did she come her to try and tell him they could act as if nothing had happened? Like he _wasn't _her teacher? He couldn't allow himself to think about how right she felt, because it wasn't. It couldn't be.

"It's not right."

It was all he could say.

He took his hand from under hers and got up to start walking away. He had to get out of there before she let him convince him of something that _would _be wrong. He knew it wouldn't take her long. Just touching him made him a little weak, and he was stupid to leave his hand like that for so long.

"We just can't."

And with that he got up and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**As promised, an extra long chapter. I was kinda keen to write this but pretty nervous. Everyone loves this scene and I'm sorry if it was a big let down! Thoughts would be great! Thanks for reading guys :)**

All his fridge had was left over take out and beer. What a great end to a great day.

Eh what else was he going to do, go out for a dinner with the girl he liked? Fuck what a joke. He grabbed the left over chinese and two beers. He decided he couldn't even be bothered with anything enough to warm up the food, so he headed straight to his couch and fell right down into the worn and cold leather. He put the beers on his coffee table in front of him and put his feet up as he turned his tv on with his remote. The first thing that came on was a romantic comedy.

"How about fuck off." and he swiftly switched to another channel.

There was a girl crying on her bed. Good chance there was something involved with romance.

Flick.

Documentary on antartica.

Better then anything to do with people being in love.

He picked up his fork and stabbed into his noodles. As soon as the food was in his mouth he felt sick. He wasn't in the mood for solids. He closed the cardboard lid and, probably a bit too roughly, threw it towards his coffee table. He grabbed a beer and started drinking.

When did he become someone who would drink because he felt like shit? This was a new habit he had started to develop. Unless he didn't have to go to work tomorrow so he wouldn't have to give a flying shit about whether or not he would give himself a hangover.

The voice over was rambling something about a birds migration and he thought surely there would be something better then this shit. He flicked the channel and the local news was on.

That'd do.

He took another swing of his beer and listened to something about a missing teenager being found. The news reader said she would have been sixteen this year, and he momentarily thought of how that would be around Aria's age. He immediately squashed that thought and decided to change the channel in case the story reminded him anymore of her.

A movie with a sex scene developing. He turned the tv off and threw the remote across the room, half in anger and the other half in frustration.

He took another mouth full of his beer.

This was a great night. Heck, this was a great day.

_Don't think about it. _

He decided he would read. He was about to teach the book, and it was his favourite anyway so he grabbed "To Kill A Mockingbird" from his bedside table and fell onto his bed.

He got through three pages before he realised he was mindlessly reading. He was reading the words but they weren't being processed in his head. He closed his eyes for a few seconds as if to try and clear his head from whatever was going on, and then re-opened them to try and start reading again. He found himself trying ridiculously hard to make the sentences form properly in his head, when he got so frustrated with himself he threw his book across the room along with the remote.

This was bullshit. This whole night and whole situation was bullshit. He wanted to just scream out and hit something. He rubbed his hands down his face and let them sit covering his mouth. He stared straight ahead and had a thought.

Maybe if he just let himself dwell on what he was refusing to let himself even slightly think about, it would get it out of the way and he would get on with his life.

It was like he mentally opened a flood gate.

A million different thoughts flooded into his mind and he almost felt overwhelmed.

There were so many ideas and thoughts going through his head, all different in their own ways but ultimately about the same thing.

Her.

He'd never found himself so fixated on someone before. He was obsessed. It was effecting everything he did. He couldn't even enjoy a friday night to himself.

Maybe he should of taken his friends up on their offer of going out.

But the thought of mingling with a bunch of people and having desperate and boring girls throw themselves at him repulsed him and made him bored.

He decided the only thing that didn't make him hate himself and the situation he was in was drinking. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep with his mind racing the way it was and he knew he wouldn't be able to do anything relatively entertaining.

Alcohol would help that situation.

He fucked off the beer and went for the whiskey in his cabinet. He grabbed a tumbler and gave himself a good double serving. That should do trick.

He took a good and hearty mouth full.

Yep this would definitely do the trick.

He sat himself on his lounge and turned the tv on. Not to concentrate on but basically there for background noise for his thoughts.

Maybe he could just be friends with her? Surely he didn't have to be as rude to her as he was today. He could still have her around, just not in the way he so desperately wanted her to. And that wouldn't be illegal would it?

Oh c'mon. As if he'd be able to be just friends with her. He felt like that would actually kill him slowly.

He was finding it really easy to be overly dramatic.

His prior thoughts made him remember exactly how rude he was to her earlier. Walking out on her and telling her flat out that they weren't right.

Lie.

Just because it felt right it didn't necessarily mean it _was _though. And it wasn't as if this was a fine line, or just a morally grey area. It was pretty fucking out there strictly _wrong. _Jail time wrong to be exact.

But still. Maybe he didn't have to be such a prick to her. He should have been nicer. Maybe he could have even told her how much he had liked her? Does like her.

No. No no. There's no point in that. Ezra and Aria won't be going anywhere. There is no Ezra and Aria. No point in telling her something that basically means nothing.

Kind of...

He couldn't help but remember the glimpse he caught of her face when he told her they weren't right. He winced. She looked so let down and hurt. Why did he have to be such an ass? Fuck. He started to feel a ridiculously guilty feeling elope his body like a blanket.

She was the last person he wanted to make feel like that.

He was starting to hate everything again.

He got up to pour himself more whiskey. He never knew why people only poured themselves small portions of whiskey and strong liquor.

But boy did he find out later.

An hour had passed and he was perfectly still and things around him that were definitely suppose to be stationary were moving in ways inanimate objects should never move. His eyes were feeling incredibly heavy and he wanted to be unconscious. Who knew you could think about one thing for over an hour. He got up to head to his bed. A queezy feeling washed over his body and he decided the sooner he got to his bed the better. He took a few unstable and unsteady steps before he fell like a dead person onto his bed. He didn't bother getting under his blankets, or putting his head on the pillow properly. He closed his eyes and let unconsciousness wash over him like an antidote.

* * *

><p>The next thing he knew it was insanely sunny in his apartment for morning. He looked up at his clock to see it was not morning. It was noon.<p>

He let himself slowly wake up, and waited for the dreadful headache to start throbbing away like a time bomb. A few seconds had passed and still nothing. He slowly rose and didn't feel the need to run to the bathroom and empty his entire stomach. He thought this through for a few moments until he realised he had practically slept through his hangover. He was passed out by 10pm and slept for 14 hours. He gave himself a celebratory smile and decided he wanted coffee. Not shitty home made coffee, a proper coffee. He got out of bed and a breeze of his own scent hit him. The alcohol smell was enough to make him tipsy. He started to strip his clothes off and headed for the shower.

He took a fairly quick shower, and chucked on the first things in his clean clothes basket. He grabbed his wallet and keys and headed for the door. He would just go to the place a block up from his building, grab the paper and then call some friends or something.

His head went straight to the thing he wanted to do most. Call her and hang out with her like they _should _be doing. He felt a bit of a stab of pain hit his body, and he started to feel down again. Unless he didn't wake up with it straight away.

He ordered his coffee, and payed for a paper as well. He headed to the stand and grabbed the local paper. As he waited he noticed the front page of the paper he was holding was about the missing girl he saw on the news last night. Her body had been found and the case was now a murder investigation. Shit. More drama then he was used to from a smallish town.

"Ezra?" he was pulled away from his thoughts and turned around to see the head master of Rosewood High.

"Tony hey. What are you doing?"

"Oh just grabbing some lunch for the family," he nodded towards the paper Ezra was holding,

"I see you've seen about Alison. Well, not like you could have missed it. It's been everywhere since they found her yesterday. Amazing how quickly things get around. She was so young wasn't she?"

He kept going on, asking questions but starting more questions before he could even open his mouth to attempt a response.

"She was such a great student of Rosewood. She would have been in one of your english classes actually. She was very popular at school, it might be a good idea for you to attend her funeral. Show support for your students and be a part of the school community yes?"

Sounded great.

"Yes yes of course." he smiled.

"Great, great. Not an ideal situation you'd want to be around your students but still it all counts yes?"

Another question he couldn't answer.

"Look they have organised the funeral so quickly. It's actually amazing isn't it? The organising skills of whoever has done it? It's tomorrow. It will be at 10am. The whole town will practically be going so you won't be out of place and all of the staff will be there so you won't be alone or anything-"

"Ezra? Ezra? Hello?"

He was cut off by the frustrated employee holding out his coffee, trying to get his attention.

"I'll let you go Ezra. I better get off to the family anyway hey? I do hope you had an okay first day yesterday. Annoying you started on a friday but that just seems to be the way the first day of term falls. Monday you can be ready for a full week-"

"Ezra!"

"I better go Tony-"

"Yeah bud I'll see you tomorrow." and with a hard hit to his shoulder he was off. He jumped a bit in reaction to the unnecessary hit to his shoulder. Why did men do that?

"For gods sake Ezra come get your damn coffee!"

He walked over and gave her a small smile and reached for his coffee. She slapped it in his hand and if looks could kill...

A funeral. That was exactly what he needed at the moment. The head master had done nothing to help him and his mood. If it was possible to make him more irritable then he already was, he had definitely succeeded.

* * *

><p>He got out of his car, completely suited up, and nearly in all black. He put his hands in his pockets, and crossed the road toward the church where there were swarms of people. But he was only looking for one. He had decided last night that he would talk to her. He was being a prick to everyone, and the immense guilt he felt for being a prick to <em>her <em>was crippling. Maybe not as crippling as the fact he couldn't just talk to her, be normal with her, but it definitely was in no way helping him and how he felt. He kept looking at all the different groups of people but couldn't see her anywhere. He thought she would have had to be there? Alison was absolutely in Aria's year, and it seemed like all of Rosewood had turned out. He looked up and let out an exasperated sigh. This was what he had sunken to. Looking for a student he was mesmerised with at a poor young girls funeral. He noticed someone looking out of the huge stained glass window at the top of the church. He tried to focus his eyes more, and he was positive it was a young girl with dark brown hair. It was close enough. He couldn't find her anywhere down here so what did he have to lose to check if it was her looking out the window. Maybe walking up there he might run into her. Although, maybe if it was her up there, it would be better. It looked like the girl was alone and he doubted anyone else would be up there.

He headed up the flight of stairs getting increasingly hopeful that it might be her. As he got to the last flight he saw the figure and was positive it was her. Her perfectly slim frame was dressed in a black dress that he was certain she would wear. She never wore anything that would be someone's first choice. She was different.  
>"Was she a friend of yours?" he asked as he walked right up to her so he could stand face to face.<p>

She turned her face to look at him and she looked surprised that he was there. Then again why would she be expecting him after how he had been towards her.

"You care?" she said it in the most distant voice he had heard her use towards him. It kinda hurt.

He considered telling her the truth for a split second before he realised he needed to.

"I dunno what I feel worse about. Having to stay away from you or being a jerk about it."

She looked down and her facial expressions softened a bit which made him feel a bit better. She finally faced him properly.  
>"Yeah she was one of my best friends."<p>

Shit. How does a sixteen year old deal with that? He felt an overwhelming urge to hold her and make her feel better somehow.

He said the only thing he could. Something he had been dying to say for the past 24 hours. One of anyway.

"I'm sorry."

She looked at him slightly puzzled and he wondered if she actually would get it.

"For Alison or being a jerk?"

"Both." he said it instantly. Of course she knew exactly what he meant. _She _would.

She looked at him for a moment then down.

He hated how tense they were. It was so uncomfortable and they were just side stepping things they were both thinking. He was sure she was thinking the same thing as he was after her visit to his office.

"Thank you." she said. A thank you that wasn't all that kind, and like it was something she had been waiting for for way too long.

They looked at each other for a long moment. This is where he says goodbye, and he heads to find a seat downstairs. He wasn't game enough to say anything he desperately wanted to. Let alone the _actions _he was so desperate to make.

But he found himself unwilling to move away from her. He felt like this was the last time he'd be with her alone and he started to mesmerise her face as much as he could.

"I would never want to do anything, that would get you in trouble." she said shaking her head.

He knew she didn't. But hearing her say it just reminded him of the fact she just two days ago had still wanted him. And he so desperately wanted her. In so many different ways. He was in complete anguish with himself and what he wanted so badly, and the part of him that knew right from wrong. But being with her now, the line that marked wrong from right was fading quickly. And she was staring up at him with those captivating eyes that could put him in a trance.

He swallowed hard, trying to get out the lump that was forming faster with every second that passed in his throat. He couldn't talk. He didn't know what to say. However he felt as if his whole body was pushing him closer to her. Begging him to touch her face, pull her in close and finally let him do what he had been craving since he first left her.

She took a step toward him and his heart was in full throttle. His mind and heart and morals were battling inside him and he almost felt sick. He hated every bit of this. The fact that this was the way it was. Awkward and tense. When they were never meant to be that way.

She leaned up to him and placed her delicate lips on his left cheek. His stomach dropped.

This was what they were brought to. This was all they could do. This was as far as their relationship went.

He felt her head stay at his shoulder for a moment, and he could feel her warm breath on his neck. He could smell her intoxicating scent. His body was raging at him and he felt himself at a stand still.

She pulled away and looked at him for a moment, giving him a tiny smile. And even the smallest smile she could give, was still making his knees weak. It was ridiculous.  
>"Goodbye Ezra." she stared at him for another short moment, before stepping around him to walk away.<p>

Goodbye? No. That wasn't what he wanted. That was the last thing he wanted to hear from her mouth. He didn't want to say good bye, and all the meanings of that sunk in and he became almost scared.

Before he even knew what he was doing he had grabbed her arm and spun her around. He pulled her as close as he could get her and crushed his mouth to hers. She wasn't expecting it, but it took her the shortest second to accept and open her mouth to him.

He pulled her even tighter to him and he could feel every inch of her warm body against his and he felt as if his body would combust.  
>He pushed his tongue into her mouth wanting more and more with every second. He felt like an addict.<p>

She pulled away and he instantly moved his head closer to pull her back in with his lips.

But she didn't let him. She pulled away completely and stared up at him with those hypnotising eyes.

She pulled away her hands from his neck, and lifted one and brushed a curl that was resting on his forehead. She brushed it away ever so softly and he felt as if his heart might break. Her hand ran down to his cheek and let her hand mould the shape.

His hands were stuck in place where they were a few seconds ago at her waist. He felt like he couldn't move.

She turned and stepped around his hands that were froze and started to head down the staircase.

He was stunned. He couldn't move and he couldn't even begin to form a sentence.  
>Why did she pull away? Why did he do that?<p>

Yes. Why _did _he do that. Because now he was more sure than ever she was perfect for him and it would make it only fifty times harder to stay away from her and stop thinking about her. He had just dug himself deeper into a hole that was becoming increasingly more difficult to get out of.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I know its been longer than usual, and I'm just gonna apologise straight away for this chapter. It's short and not doesn't have anything great or exciting. Basically I just really wanted to submit something so you guys weren't waiting for something still but also to get some opinions! I wanted to continue this with a chapter from the actual book? Only I'm not sure how you guys feel about having scenes that aren't all entirely from the tv series. I feel as if it would be a little boring and unexciting to keep it within the guidelines of just the tv series. I'd really love to use a particular scene from the book and maybe change it a little but also start to add my own ideas. It ultimately will follow the guideline of the series, but with different and extra things. However, if you guys just like it the way it is, and want it just the tv series, I'll write that for you and put it here. So, tell me what you'd like to read and see happen, and I will write a nice and long chapter based on what you guys say you want in the reviews, and I'll post it tomorrow! **

Things in Ezra's life right now were not exactly what he'd call stable. Or carefree.

No, things had pretty much turned upside down and made him the most pessimistic and bleak person he'd ever seen himself be. He knew damn well he was simply feeling sorry for himself, but no matter how much he tried to pull himself out of it, he couldn't. The fact of the matter was, he was at an utmost conflict with himself over one thing. Or, better said, one person. And he knew that he wouldn't be able to bring himself out of the despair he was in until he made a decision, consequently ending the conflict.

However, the decision he found himself having to make, was one he just couldn't seem to.

As far as one can see, the first choice should be the one to be selected. It was morally right, legal and...and well that was all it was. The only god damn reason he would ever pick that particular choice is because it was seen as right.

However, the second choice, which he really shouldn't even let himself have, was the one he wanted most. It would let him be with the person he had a raging and undeniable connection with. The person who he could _not _stop thinking about no matter how hard he tried to and the person who he decided made him a better person. If he remembered back to the day when he had first met her (which wasn't an extreme feat) he can clearly remember how he felt. He was overly content, generous, light hearted and he felt free. He didn't feel chained down by all his mistakes and misery's, they all seemed to be forgotten. She made him forget them.

Typically, this choice had the most serious consequences. They ranged from him going to jail and losing the right to ever teach again to being resented by so many different people.

He laid on his bed staring at his chipped and dented cream ceiling, mulling over his two different options. The fact was, he had tried the first choice, and it hadn't worked out great for him. He was depressed, bitter and lonely and hadn't even been able to follow through with it anyway.

He took a deep breath in and let a heavy sigh out. He felt as if he was practically giving himself a headache from thinking about it.

He finally decided there was no way he was going to be able to make a decision for himself before he saw her again. He had to be at school within the hour, and he would have her class that day. Today, he would almost pretend like things were normal. He hadn't kissed her again and was sticking with the original plan, for now anyway.

* * *

><p>He walked towards his classroom with his coffee from the english staffroom in hand. Disappointing compared to his regular cafe made coffee but what could you do.<p>

The good thing was he felt pretty at peace when he was teaching. He loved english and loved teaching it and discussing it. He was feeling a little content for the first time in a couple of days and discovering this fact raised his mood just a little more.

He walked into his classroom, noticing the difference in warmth compared to the cold corridors. Plus, his room didn't smell like hundreds of teenagers. He walked to his desk preparing himself for marking some homework assignments when he heard his door close. He put his coffee down while glaring over his shoulder to check if someone was there.

"Hey."

He gulped down his coffee, not too sure if he was ready for this confrontation just yet. On the plus side, her tone was a lot more brighter towards him than it was when he saw her at the funeral.

"Hey.." he didn't know where this would go let alone what he should be saying. This would be yet another situation where if he had made his mind up already he would find things a lot easier. Then he remembered his temporary decision, to act as if nothing had changed or happened.

"Are you here to uh, ask about the homework assignment?"

"Do you have plans this weekend?" she asked while walking towards him.

Okay, opposite of homework assignment. This wasn't going to be a normal teacher/student conversation. And probably not something she would have asked if he hadn't kissed her. He only had himself to blame for that anyway.

"I'm thinking we should talk about the homework assignment." he said while sitting down in his desk chair.

"So you _do _have plans."

Okay fuck. Why weren't any of the conversations he had with her go in the direction he tried to make them go. It seemed as if continuing a conversation about a homework assignment wasn't going to work like he had hoped.

"I don't-" he kinda cut himself off. Not really knowing how to continue when he had no idea what he was going to say anyway. But that was okay because Aria jumped right in calmly.

"Okay well there's this opening at the gallery where my mum works and I promised I'd help out so if you're free..." she trailed off.

He kind of wanted to laugh at what she was proposing. The absurdity of it brightened his mood none the less. Besides he found it hard to be overly sad when she was around anyway.

"Do you think that's wise? Hanging with you and your folks? A parent teacher conference over free wine." he was smirking he knew, but c'mon, no way was that happening.

"Okay fine, so it was a bad idea."

He looked down at his desk momentarily, planning on grabbing his coffee before noticing she was moving closer to him with half a smile.

"What if, we met up afterwards,"

He stopped before taking another sip, yet again smiling. Whether or not he was smiling because she wanted to hang out with him, the idea was absurd or because he found humour for some reason in the way nothing was going the way he ever planned it to.

"I could tell mum I'm going to Noel Kahn's party."

He couldn't help but laugh. Hopefully it didn't seem rude but fuck was this situation so messed up. Here was his sixteen year old student asking if he wanted to hang out.

"Maybe you should...go to the party." he said before taking another sip. He said it, but he couldn't really tell if he meant it. Truthfully he didn't want her to go but he hadn't decided on what to do about all of this yet! He couldn't firmly say anything because he didn't know if he actually meant it and would want that in the future.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"So your classmates don't suspect you've lost interest in your peers."

There. That was professional and mature Ezra. He wanted to give himself a pat on the back for that one.

"Well too late."

Ah Jesus. There was this beautiful smile starting to form on her face, and his kind of shield he had kind of put up to kind of protect him from her, was quickly dissolving. She was just so damn beautiful and he wanted to hang out with her outside of school like he had before more than anything.

She started to move towards him and his mind was raging with a whole bunch of different things he should do, when she slid her hand near his so her two front fingers slipped between his last two fingers. He felt a sudden urge to just grab her hand and pull her towards him, all from this simple gesture. He stared at their hands for a long moment, just noticing them together and starting to feel like he knew what choice he'd make. He looked up to find her huge hazel eyes staring right back at him. He was quickly becoming lost in her features and his thoughts when the door opened and someone came in. Rather rudely to be completely honest. He clenched his fist instantly and she recoiled her hand.

"Oh...sorry...excuse me..."

Fucking Miss Welsh. He had only been at Rosewood High for a couple of days and already this one teacher had somehow managed to always have something she just _needed _to talk to him about.

He put his hands in his lap and spun around in his chair to face his colleague.

"No you're fine. C-come in Miss Welsh."

Then he realised she was waiting for him to end whatever he was doing with one of his _students. _He grabbed a random piece of paper that was in front of him, stood up and walked towards Aria showing her and handing her the paper.

"So are we clear on the homework assignment?"

"Yes, totally. If I have any questions I'll reach out to you."

"Great." he gave a complimentary smile, silently feeling a little disappointed, and a whole lot awkward.

"Thank you Mr Fitz." she said and turned to exit the classroom.

He followed her to shut the door behind her, proceeding to turn on his heel to face Miss Welsh and begin what would surely be a completely riveting conversation about nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

He walked to his car feeling a tad miserable. It was so hard not to feel sorry for himself with this situation. He never considered himself an unlucky type of person, but this was definitely the most unlucky thing to ever happen to him. He let out a long sigh and opened his car. He leaned on the door and threw his work in the front seat.

"Ezra!" he glanced over his shoulder to see a little figure with long brown hair running towards him. Aria. He turned around to face her, not bothering to say anything.

"Hey!"

She really didn't try and hide her feelings did she. She was so gun ho about them two ignoring the student/teacher relationship. So she fought for what she really wanted. Sweet. Another great characteristic to add to her list. Why couldn't she just do _one _thing, just one, that would demonstrate a horrible, awful personality trait.

"Is there something you need Miss Montgomary?"

Her face twisted in confusion, and he realised she had taken the scene that happened in his classroom earlier as a positive move forward. For a few seconds he was highly considering ignoring the fact that they were illegal.

That was until Miss Welsh dropped comments about how pathetic it was of students to get little infatuations with teachers. Apparently Miss Welsh had decided that was Aria. If only she knew that if Aria was considered to be infatuated, he was practically obsessed. Miss Welsh then continued to go on about how immature it was of students to think that teachers could ever reciprocate the feelings because of the many different consequences. As she went on and on about it he felt like a deer caught in a pair of headlights. He also found himself getting the shits over how she was talking about Aria. Jealousy?

"I- well I thought maybe we could you know...hang out, or something?"

Why did she have to be so persistent? His stomach dropped every time he even thought of having to reject her, and now he had to do it a second time, then go through the guilt that followed. He decided it would be easier to blurt everything out and get it over and done with as quick as possible.

"Aria, we can't. We just can't! I should never let what happen in my classroom earlier happen. Miss Welsh even picked up on it. I know _you _don't want to get me in any trouble, but other people would be more than happy to. I think you're amazing, I've told you this, but the consequences won't only just affect me, they'll affect you too. This just can't happen." he looked into her eyes for a second longer, before deciding if he didn't leave now she would be able to grab a hold of him again the way she did and he would forget everything he originally set out to do.  
>He turned on his heel and walked as quickly as he could to the drivers side of the car. He didn't let himself even glance at her standing there at risk of seeing her pretty little face frowning. He drove off trying to leave her behind with hopes of moving on from her and this whole experience.<p>

* * *

><p>He walked into class the next day feeling fresh and ready to get on with everything. It was time to really try and be a teacher, a good teacher.<p>

He dumped his things on his desk and turned around ready to start the class. Without really meaning to he found his eyes land on her desk.

He was expecting to find it a little hard to teach this particular class, but he had thought of different ways to get through it. What he didn't expect _or_ prepare himself for was one of his other students perched on Aria's desk, acting if she was the last girl left on this planet. She was laughing but he couldn't tell if they were complimentary laughs, or it was just _him_ who was hoping they were.

He looked like a fucking jock to him. No way was that what Aria was in to?

He realised he had been standing at the front of his class staring at two students for a moment too long, and people were starting to move to their own desks without him even needing to say anything.

He started the class as normal as he could, feeling a little relief as the student who was hanging off Aria had to go to his own seat. He had work sheets planned so he handed them out as casually as he could.

His mood had already dropped, and it was only the first period of the day. Was this going to be how he felt all the time now? He let out a depressed sigh and couldn't be bothered to care if people noticed how glum he would certainly look.

He gave brief instructions and sat at his desk. He had thought it was going to be hard to have her in his class, he had thought it would be horrible to have to stay away from her, but he had never considered what it would feel like to watch other guys try and win her over. The worst part, she would eventually find one she liked and give into him. Probably someone from this school. Then he'd get to watch her be in a cute little couple experiencing young love.

He wasn't ready for this. Not even slightly.

He put his head in his hands. He hated the person he had become. He was pathetic. He couldn't even give his new job his all, because he was way too busy feeling sorry for himself, and just feeling shit in general. Oh, and the other half fantasising about his sixteen year old student. He couldn't help but cringe at that last sentence. Sixteen. Student. Fuck.

He decided it would be easier to just help students, he got up and walked around checking each students work. The noise level had rose, but he didn't really mind all that much. A student called out for help and he went to the desk to help. He somewhat mindlessly went through it with her, before someone else had asked for his help too. He got up and faced where he heard the voice come from, only to see the boy leaning in his seat talking to Aria _again. _

It was actually driving him insane.

He walked to the girl who needed help, and let himself glance once more up at the boy. He wanted to slap him down right there and then.

This was definitely torture. Fuck this shit.

He concentrated on the girls work, helping her out.

He kept this up. Mindlessly helping students with their work, whilst trying to ignore the girl he liked way too much be flirted with by someone who wasn't him. He had a giant lump in his throat and his stomach was in knots. When the bell finally went, a part of him was hoping Aria might hold back and talk to him, but she was probably one of the first people out of the class. He fell onto his chair and let out a frustrated sigh.

He couldn't do this. It was tearing him up more and more with every day that went by, and he wondered if his teaching job was even worth it.

**Okay so I decided to take inspiration from a scene in the book, and I'm gonna continue it later. The next scene will be half from the tv series and half made up. I didn't really get many reviews helping me decide what to do, and I dunno if I will update until I get some feedback cause I'm a little confused on what people would like to see? The people who did review though, thank you so much! Means a lot :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I screwed up guys. I skipped an entire episode! BUT, I think it fits in well with the little changes I've been making.**

Today, he felt relieved and calm, almost a little happy. Today was Friday. That was good. He had gotten through the week and then after a few more hours, he could go home and not have to worry about seeing her for two full days. A part of him cringed at that, but he ignored it and continued walk into school. He looked at all the papers in his hands he needed to grade and felt a little overwhelmed. Maybe it wouldn't be a relaxing weekend after all, instead just doing what he would be doing at school, only at home. Damn it. He had the pile of work in his hand, taking it with him to his classroom. He was early, for once, and barely anyone was in the corridor, which didn't bother him.

He wouldn't let anything affect him today and bring him down. Since he had found himself pulled into minor depression, he had found small things to look forward to and feel positive about. Today being Friday, marking the end of the school week, was one.

He looked at the the first paper, mindlessly reading a few words, preparing himself for grading.

"Can I talk to you?"

Hm. He knew the voice before he even looked up.

A part of him had decided if he was a jerk to Aria then it would be easier to stay away from her. Mainly because if he continued it for long enough she wouldn't want anything to do with him again, which was easier then her persistently wanting them to be together.

Unfortunately, the immense feeling of guilt that overcame him _after _being a jerk to her, would consume him for long periods of time.

He came to the conclusion that if he wanted her to be his student and student only, it was only fair she be treated as he would treat any other student. So being a jerk wasn't really in the cards.

"Yeah of course." he said it brightly, and in his opinion, teacher like.

She hesitated for a moment.

"I'd like to transfer out of your class."

Ouch. His little friendly teacher smile he had put on fell. Did she already hate him? He knew he had been a jerk in the parking lot, but so much so she couldn't even stand being in his class? That hurt. Or maybe, she had picked up on the way he had been in class, and was sick of it. From glancing at her one too many times to being ridiculously jealous over a teenage boy. Maybe she was embarrassed?

He found he actually really didn't want her to leave his class. This entire time he had thought it would be easier if he didn't have to teach her every day, he realised that he kind of enjoyed seeing her, as painful as it might be. He needed to talk to her, clear it up.

"Can you come inside, for a minute, please?" he nodded towards his empty classroom.

She looked at him for a while, and he couldn't quite read her face. Was it confusion or disappointment? Maybe she was disappointed he didn't just sign it straight away and let her go.

"Yeah." she practically whispered, before turning around and walking towards his classroom. He followed her considering what he should say to her to make her stay.

She went in, and momentarily looked to see if anyone was around, an over precaution but whatever, and shut the door.

He turned around to face her. A million thoughts flooded his mind. He should be use to that, considering it happened when ever he found them alone together, but he had to pick the words that would make her stay. He walked towards her, trying to be as mature as possible.

"I understand where your coming from, I just...wish you could stay in the class." he didn't know if she would pick up on the different meanings in his last few words. He wanted her to stay in the class because she deserved to be in the higher class and also, for his selfish wants.

She looked down, then back up. Wow. She really just didn't want to have this conversation with him.

"This isn't an easy decision." he could see her thinking away before she started again.

"But I feel like it's the right thing to do."

He felt certain it was because of the way he felt about her that she was leaving. She was way too aware of them. And who could blame her if he made her feel uncomfortable.

"I can keep my feelings in check."

She jumped in before he even knew that he was done talking.

"I can't."

Oh.

"And even if I could I don't want to! It's too hard to sit in this classroom everyday and call you _Mr. Fitz. _Okay, I can't pretend like I don't know you."

Oh. He knew way too well what she meant. Calling the girl he was unable to stop thinking about Miss. Montgomary? He hated it. If he had the option to move somewhere else, he would grab it like there was no tomorrow. It was unfair to force her to not grab an opportunity if she had it because of his selfish wants.

He sighed, realising he didn't really have the choice to decline her on this. He looked at her, just wishing that none of this was happening.

"So, will you sign it?" she said as she handed the paperwork over.

He looked at it for a second.

"Are you sure?" he asked already knowing the answer. But he couldn't help himself.

He looked up at her, to see her looking as if she was speechless. She mouthed the word 'yeah' but nothing really came out. She gave out a little frustrated laugh before getting herself together.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

He looked down at the sheet again, before signing his signature. He looked at it for a moment, almost considering not giving it back, before he handed it over to her.

He stared at her. The face he couldn't stop thinking about staring right back at him. He couldn't read her emotions that were all over her face and it drove him a little crazy.

"Thanks." she said, staring at him for a moment longer, before stepping around him and leaving the classroom.

He couldn't help but stand there for a little longer. This whole fucking situation made him angry and so brutally disappointed. He hated every single inch of it. He heard the door open, and the sound of the now loud corridors swam into his room. He sighed, and turned around following her. He stood at his doorframe, staring as she walked away from him.

He'd already let himself down. He had let things, well, not things but rather someone, bring him down, when this was strictly a day to be positive.

* * *

><p>He sat at his desk in his classroom, as students began to float in. Aria not being in his class should be a good thing. Maybe he wouldn't dread teaching this class as much anymore. But he couldn't ignore the fact that a little part of him <em>didn't<em> dread teaching this class, _because_ of her. He was unable to explain it, but as much as the pain of not being able to have her overwhelmed him, he still wanted to see her face. Be able to communicate with her as much as he could.

The class was pretty much full by now, with all the students opening their books and getting their pens out.

Except one.

He stood up and wrote on the board, getting ready to start the lesson.

He turned around ready to greet everyone, when one of his students, walked in and stood at the door frame.

She was a typical high school girl, worrying way too much about what she wore and had the bimbo trait down perfectly.

"Am I late?"

"It's Mona, right?"

"That's right Mr. Fritz." she gave him a beaming and proud smile. Was she proud he remembered her name? Jesus Christ.

"Take your seat, Mona, please."

The class gave out a murmured laugh, and he couldn't help himself but to let out a little laugh as well.

"What?" she asked accusingly of all her class mates.

She shrugged and walked to her desk sitting down.

This class wasn't that bad in reality. They were all pretty smart kids, and understood most of the work he gave them. They never really gave him shit and respected him for the most part.

He started handing out the papers, giving enough to each person in the front of every row, so they could pass it back.

"If the mocking bird represents the idea of innocence, what characters are innocent. Take a second, jott down your ideas, we'll discuss."

He walked towards his desk, standing behind it and looking at the worksheet he just gave out. He wondered if the task was too annoying and boring, but a pair of feet walking into his classroom broke his thoughts.

He glanced up to see the last person he was expecting. She put the paper down on his desk angrily, without even looking at him. He picked up the sheet, noticing the bright red 'DECLINED' stamp.

Declined? Why?

He couldn't help but stare at it, as if it would jump out and explain itself.

He let his eyes move up to look towards where she was sitting. She wasn't looking at him back but he couldn't help it. As if she felt eyes on her, she warily glanced up at him as well.

He stood there, and she sat there, staring at each other. He didn't know why, but he couldn't help himself. He almost felt relieved and...happy?

A tiny, barely noticeable smile played on her lips, before she wiped it away within a second. He stood, dumb founded and staring, until he looked back down at the sheet of paper again.

He couldn't tell if the universe was working with him or against him.

He shrunk into his desk chair.

That little smile and the way she was looking at him. Maybe she didn't hate him? Maybe she felt what he was feeling at that current moment as well?

He sighed and picked up the work sheet and his pen again, trying to distract himself.

He already felt his choice changing.

**I really do love the feedback you guys give me. It always makes me want to write and update super quickly for you guys! So thank you!  
>I was originally going to make this all of episode 2, but if I continued it would be mega mega long. News I bet all of you will love, the next scene will probably be the rain scene ;) Not too sure how detailed you will want it though! But I'll try my best!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

When he got home, he kicked off his shoes and collapsed onto his couch. He couldn't believe how much one person had complicated _everything. _Before he started at Rosewood, his Friday night would be spent with his mates probably at a bar. They would get drunk, eat shitty food and talk about things that weren't appropriate for anyone below eighteen. But now...Now he couldn't be bothered with that. He was the worst company anyone could have right now and his friends would probably disown this new Ezra. He didn't quite understand how he got to this point, or why he was letting a girl affect so much in his life. He knew it was beyond pathetic but for some reason he just couldn't bring himself to snap out of it.

He let out a heavy sigh and thought about what he should do with himself for the next three nights and two days. What he _really _felt like doing, was illegal. The result from not being allowed to do what he really wanted left him sitting at home and drinking a lot, wallowing in his self pity. This couldn't go on forever. This wasn't the type of person he was, and he didn't like being this person anyway. He dragged himself off the couch to grab a beer. Tonight he would watch some movies, order pizza and drink. Feeling shitty would probably be involved but tonight was the last night of doing so. Tomorrow would not be spent at home all day, he would do something. Something he loved and something that would make him happy.

He walked over to his laptop to order a pizza online and considered what movies he had to watch. During ordering his pizza, his mobile rang. He looked at the caller I.D and prepared himself for a lecture before answering.

"Hey man."

"Don't hey man me. Where the fuck are you?"

"I've got a fair bit of stuff to do, you know grading and stuff. I just want to make sure I keep on top of it. I'll come out soon I promise."

"What the fuck is going on with you? You're like a ghost or something and I'm so over it. Where is the old Ezra?"

Yeah good fucking question. He was right though. He hadn't been around, he'd been simply doing what he had to do and not talking to anyone that mattered.

"Look what are you doing tomorrow night? We'll go out okay Hardy?"

"Yeah you are. I'll talk to you then, cause unlike you, I'm off to meet the people you use to not go a few days without seeing. Catchya later."

He hung up and realised it was going to take some serious grovelling to make it up to Hardy. He was all about his mates. No one came before them.

He fell back onto his lounge, and started to watch one of his favourite old movies. After tonight, nothing but good things would happen. He would fix himself and get on with everything.

He stared at the his old and cracked ceiling. It was an off cream colour and showed just how old this apartment was. He let out a tired sigh, after yet another night with no where near enough sleep. He wasn't shocked though, considering it had been like this since she became his student. He pushed back those thoughts, reminding himself today was his fresh start. He got up, and headed to the shower. The hot water would be a slice from heaven, and exactly what he needed.

When he finished the shower he went down to the coffee shop near his apartment to grab coffee and a bagel. Yes, food. No more skipping meals and less alcohol. Whether or not the alcohol suppressed the feelings he dreaded and made him forget, he knew he had to stop. If he didn't face what was going on how would he get over it?

He ordered a large latte and a bagel with cream cheese. He noticed the weekend newspapers stacked in the cafe, and decided to grab the local paper as well as the national. Maybe something good would be on in town that would entertain him before he met up with his friends later that night. He payed and waited patiently for his coffee.

He looked around the little cafe noticing all the different people going about their saturday mornings. Sadly, very few were alone like himself. There were ridiculous amounts of couples and the rest seemed to be groups of girls enjoying their saturdays with coffee and pancakes. He studied the different girls sprawled in the cafe, he had to move on eventually, and maybe the right way to do that was with another girl. The thought made him slightly cringe but he knew it would be something to happen eventually. It seemed like Aria was going to move on to the boy in his class that let all his attention fall on her. The thought panged him with jealousy. Yet again, he knew it was something he had to get over. His name was called by one of the employees. He walked over to the overly happy girl and grabbed his coffee. He noticed her hand graze over his as he grabbed the coffee from her hand, as she winked at him. He stood there a little uncomfortable before giving her his best complimentary smile before hastily leaving.

The girl wasn't unattractive at all, in fact she was what most men would find ideal. She was tall, young, lean and with long blonde hair. But he felt nothing. Not even lust. He found himself already back at his apartment. He unlocked his front door, more difficult then expected considering his full hands. He practically tripped his way into his apartment before landing himself on his couch. He took a sip of his coffee, and took his bagel out of the paper. His stomach wasn't really in the mood for food, but it hadn't been for too long. He forced himself to eat it, not finding it as bad as he thought. He leant forward and put his coffee on the table in front of him and grabbed the local paper that was on top. He flipped through, finding most of it too stereotypical and boring to stand. He flipped through to the "What's On" section, hoping to find something to do.

Rosewood had a theatre that was separate to the main cinemas. The theatre played old classic movies, and the cinema played all the latest romantic comedies and block busters. He decided to look if anything was on at the theatre, when he found himself a lot more pleased than expected. One of his favourite old movies, 'It Happened One Night' was playing. It started in an hour and he was fairly keen. He hadn't seen it on a big screen and he was a deep down nerd for all things literature, which included all forms of writing and the old black and white movies. He finished his coffee and bagel and headed to the theatre.

The only car park he could get was further away from the theatre then he expected, and the walk was becoming increasingly longer. He looked up at the sky, it was cloudy and grey. The sunny morning had vanished and rain was definitely in the air. He could see the theatre now and felt a little relieved, worried to be caught in the rain. He noticed someone standing at the front of the theatre, as he got closer, the more familiar the figure got. Then he was sure he knew who it was. He stopped in his tracks. He wasn't prepared for this, but he couldn't help but let a little bit of happiness flood through him. She really was beautiful. He would never be able to talk himself out of that.

"Aria." he couldn't help but smile, he didn't know why but he was just happy to see her.

"H-hey-" just as she began, a woman stopped beside her. She looked extremely similar to Aria and was looking at him. Arias face became a little tense and he didn't want what he knew was coming to fall out of her mouth.

"Mr. Fitz. Hi. This is my mum, Ella."

"Oh Mr. Fitz the new English teacher."

Fuck. His day was taking a dramatic turn and his heart was beating a little too fast for comfort. Meeting a students mother wasn't daunting or scary, _unless _you had made out with her at a bar, been fantasising about her for over a week and were becoming increasingly sure that she was perfect for you. He looked between the two of them, as if she would be able to tell him what to say.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Montgomary." he said as he shook her hand. He put his hands back in his pockets, wishing his whole body could shrink into one of his pockets away from this situation.

"Oh please call me Ella, we're a very informal family."

Yeah well you're daughter is so I guess it makes sense all of you are.

"Ah." He smiled, feeling more awkward then he knew was possible. He didn't know what else to say, and he didn't feel like he could just say goodbye and walk away. Luckily Ella broke the silence.

"Are you going to the movie?"

"Ah yes, yes I am," he found himself looking up at the title on the theatre roof, as if reassuring himself this was where he was suppose to be.

"It's one of my favourites."

"Oh, Aria's too."

Of course it is.

"She's told us a lot about you."

He couldn't help but frown. She's told them a lot about him? Did she include that they had an abnormal connection and that he was drawn to her every second? Or that they have made out? He glanced at Aria, who looked unbelievably uncomfortable.

"Except you forgot to mention the, you're very young part."

Oh jesus christ. He jumped in straight away, sadly at the exact same time as aria.

"Ah,"

"Well,"

"I,"

"Um,"

"I was,"

This was a fucking disaster. He smiled uncomfortably before Aria took over.

"Look we should get going. The movies starting so..." she grabbed a confused looking Ella pushing her forward inside the theatre.

"We'll see you inside" Ella finished before walking into the movie.

He stood there dumfounded and embarrassed. He looked down shaking his head at himself. How could he have been so stupid and awkward? As if Aria would have mentioned anything about them _together _and as if Ella would just be able to tell straight away everything that had happened. However, if she didn't know how weird him and Aria were, she would have to be positive now after his little performance. He looked at the entrance into the building, watching as Aria walked away from him with Ella, unusually quickly.

He waited until he couldn't see them, not wanting to run into them again. Ever again. He walked in slowly, grabbing a ticket before heading into the particular cinema 'It Happened One Night" was playing in. He considered just leaving and never coming back, until he realised that would be particularly strange, and make it obvious how uncomfortable he felt.

He walked in to the movie already playing the beginning credits. He tried to look for an empty seat before they dimmed the cinema. He knew Aria and Ella were to his right, and he instantly felt awkward again. He tried to walk past them without them noticing and trying to look as casual as possible.

"Mr. Fitz." he turned feeling a little disappointed Ella had noticed him. He smiled uncomfortably before she continued talking.

"Why don't you come sit with us?"

He looked at Aria who had her mouth agape in shock. She looked at her mum as if she was the devil and back at him, waiting to see what he was going to say. If he denied, would it be weird? Would Ella pick up on it and find it strange and get suspicious? He tried to think what he would say if it was any other student.

"Uhhhh, yeah. Yeah okay."

He looked down, not knowing what to do. Ella was sitting on the end, so if he sat with them he would have to walk past her and Aria, and take the only seat available, which was next to Aria. Great.

He walked past them and sat in the seat. His arm had fallen onto the arm rest, which Aria's arm had been resting on. They both removed their arms and he decided he had never felt quite so awkward and uncomfortable in his entire life.

The room dimmed, and he found himself sitting next to the girl who hadn't left his thoughts since he had met her, with her mother. Ella munched on popcorn casually and relaxed, completely oblivious to the gut wrenching tension he felt, and was pretty positive Aria felt as well.

He saw a bag of popcorn being outreached to him as an offer by Ella. He couldn't bring himself to even look her way, in complete fear of seeing _her. _

"No thank you." he said, feeling his voice catch in his throat.

Aria must have denied as well because Ella went back to crunching down.

He felt as if he would explode. He was in a dark room with her. Something he would have given an arm for. The tension he felt was filled with awkwardness and undeniable desire. But her mother was sitting there. Only one seat across.  
>The tension was so thick he felt as if he couldn't move. He tried to remember how long the movie went for, but his mind was filled with nothing but his current situation and the conflict surging through his entire body.<p>

The seconds dragged on like hours, and he felt like the movie would never end. He didn't pay attention to one second if it. He didn't even notice it was over until people started collecting their things and leaving. Ella turned to him with a huge smile. Aria didn't move.

"Could you two look more uncomfortable?" Ella asked while laughing, she grabbed her bag and got up. He looked up at her feeling like he couldn't move. He tried to get a hold of himself. He stood up and smiled yet another uncomfortable smile. Aria was still seated, and she looked a lot like he did. She quickly gathered herself and gave a small smile to her mum. She stood up and followed Ella out of the row of seats.

"Well , I'm sure you have places to go, and Aria has things to do, and I have to get home, but it was really lovely meeting you. I know Aria is a big fan." she said smiling.  
>She's a big fan? What does that mean. That she likes my teaching, or that she likes <em>him. <em>

"Yeah mum I have things I have to do. Great seeing you ." and before he knew it, Aria was rushing out the door of the cinema.

"Wow. I'm sorry I have no idea what's gotten into her, I guess she doesn't know what to say to someone who is a _teacher._" she said, laughing again.

Oh god if only Ella knew.

"Well, I better get going."

"Of course. I'm sure I'll see you around."

Let's hope not.

"Yeah hopefully." he said, giving her a smile, before turning on his heel and heading straight to his car.

It had started sprinkling and was rapidly becoming more and more heavier. He wanted to get a coffee or something but he wanted to get to the safety of his car more than anything.

He was practically jogging. He couldn't tell if he was trying to avoid the rain or some_one. _

He dove into his car, just as the rain started to beat down ferociously. He let out a relieved sigh.

What the fuck just happened. What the fucking fuck was that?

He rested his head against the head rest, wishing it would all go away. All of it. Everything he did was tainted by his feelings for her and it was driving him insane. All he wanted was to go back to the way things use to be, well, he could think of something else but he wasn't allowed to.  
>He let out another frustrated sigh and started up the car. He had high hopes for today but somehow he just felt it all withering into the way he felt yesterday, and the day before that.<p>

The rain was so thick he found it hard to see, causing him to drive a little more slow than usual. As he was driving he saw a figure that was too familiar walking in the bucketing rain with no protection what so ever. As he got closer he knew it was her. She didn't even have a hood. Could he stop to help her? But would a teacher do that with a student? Would that be normal? And if she was in the car how would he even begin to control himself? He glanced out the opposite window as she looked and saw him.

There was no way he could stand being that close to her without something happening, let alone if someone caught them. He had passed her and he couldn't help but think of her long brown hair dripping, and her deep brown eyes penetrating his.

Without even realising, his foot slammed down on the brakes. His body was moving without it being asked too, in it's own trance. It knew there was something he wanted and it would get it, no matter what his better judgement was saying. He leaned over and pushed the passenger door open. Within seconds the water had drenched the inside of the car door. He had no idea if she was going to come or not but he couldn't help himself. He didn't dare to look if she was coming, in case he caught her eyes, because he knew if he did he would have no hope of doing the right thing. His thoughts were interrupted by someone falling into the passenger seat and slamming the door.

Instantly a perfume that specifically reminded him of her filled the car. He could hear her breathing, which was slightly heavy after rushing to the car.

Don't look at her.

He took his foot off the brake to keep driving. Where would he even go? He didn't know where she lived and she hadn't said one word to him, he didn't think she had even looked at him. He couldn't just take her to his apartment, but he couldn't bring himself to talk to her either. He felt as if any type of contact with her would break down the guard he had been trying so hard to keep strong for the past week. But even without any type of contact he could still _feel _everything.

The tension was as heavy and thick as it was at the movie, but this time, no one was around, no one was watching and most of all there wasn't a protective parent one seat away. He felt undeniable want fill his body, and the act of having to sit next to her for two hours with no contact had built up inside him. He couldn't take it any longer. He couldn't deny himself of her, and he couldn't deny the strong feelings he had towards her. She was just so _right. _

He saw an alley way leading to some cheap looking apartment buildings. It was dark from the lack of sunlight and tall buildings. Once again, before he had even decided what to do his body decided for him. He put his foot on the break and turned the ignition off.

What was he doing? He couldn't bring himself to open his mouth to say anything, and he was battling with himself on whether or not he could allow himself to look at her. He felt his determination quickly slipping away from his grasp.  
>He couldn't help but turn to look at her. Almost instantly he was met with her gaze. She seemed conflicted and confused. It wasn't long before he took all of her in. Her long, thick brown hair, wet from the rain. Her glowing porcelain skin. The way her thick black eyelashes shaped her big brown eyes and her lips. Her perfect, plump and round lips. Once he focussed on her lips, his will was shot to hell. His desire and lust took over and filled his entire body. Having to keep himself from her had built up inside him, causing him to want something more than he even knew was possible.<p>

He threw himself towards her, being gladly met half way by her lips, both crushing together. The last of his will power to stay away from her shattered to pieces and flooded out of him. His great want of her took the remaining space up that was left over instantly.

He stopped and opened his eyes to look at hers. He could stare at them forever, try and read them till he knew every little thing she was feeling and thinking. However as much as he wanted this, there was something he wanted more. To have her close, to feel her up against him, and her lips in sync with his. He leant forward to kiss her again, and found his hands grasping the side of her beautifully shaped face. He wanted to hold her there for ever. He let his hands fall to her waist, as her hands wrapped around his neck. He wanted her as close as physically possible. He didn't care if he felt like he couldn't breath, it was every bit worth it. Both their mouths opened slightly wider, he took the opportunity immediately and let his tongue slide into her mouth. Their tongues played and massaged each others perfectly in rhythm. He felt his body becoming hot and he wanted more every second. Her hands were tangling themselves in his hair, and the feeling drove him crazy. He had never felt like this whilst kissing someone. So turned on and completely content. Like nothing else in the entire world could make him feel this good. No matter how close he got, it never felt like enough. He knew time was going by quickly but he couldn't bring himself to care. He didn't know if or when he would be able to do this again, and he wanted to get as much as he could, while he could. He needed to remember every second of it. His phone was buzzing but he payed no attention. All that mattered right now was her. Unfortunately, he was craving and _needing _more. Kissing was soon becoming not enough, and he wanted to take it further. He knew he couldn't. No matter how out of control he was this very second, he couldn't let it get to a point where it became something else entirely. He heard another phone buzz, this time, it wasn't his, it was hers. He took the opportunity to pull away, needing to gain control over himself. He reluctantly untangled his arms from around her waist, and she did the same from his neck. She reached down onto the ground into her bag grabbing her phone.

"It's mum, I guess I should get home..." she sounded pissed off and like she almost wanted him to fight for her to stay. As much as he wanted her too, he knew himself to well to know he needed to get away from being so close to her at this point in time.

"Direct me where to go."

He started the car back up, and got back onto the main streets. Before long, his new desire was to find out more about her. As much as he possibly could.

"So, your mum said your family is pretty informal, what do you mean?"

She looked a little surprised by his random question but quickly responded.

"Oh well Ella and Byron, they're just laid back. They often prefer to be called by their first names, they aren't all that strict on me and Mike, that's my brother. And I think because of that we're all a lot closer."

"You have a brother? Are you close with him?"

"Depends really. I mean there isn't a huge age difference but he is practically a jock in the making and look at me, I'm just a deep down nerd." she laughed. Her laugh was intoxicating and contagious.

She was a deep down nerd? Yet another similarity between them.

"Turn left here, and my street won't be too far away from here."

Before he knew it she said they were a block from her house. The rain had calmed down, and what was left was only a slight drizzle.

"You don't have to go right to my house, in fact right here will be fine." she was looking over at him smiling, so he hit the brakes. He didn't want her to go and he didn't know what to say to her.

"I hope I'll talk to you again soon Ezra." she was looking at him sincerely and he found himself getting lost in her features. Before he knew what was happening, he felt a pair of warm lips touch his cheek, and his entire body was filled with warmth again.

He found himself smiling at her, and wanting to grab her and pull her closer. She grabbed her bag, looked at him once more and left the car. She walked in front waving and smiling a excited smile. He didn't need to give her a fake smile, his whole body was radiating with happiness, and his face was showing exactly what he felt.

**Sorry for the wait guys! I wanted to put some extra effort in this and make it longer after all the great feedback! Thanks so much guys, please tell me if you like it :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Hardy knew instantly Ezra was feeling different. His shoulders weren't hung, his face wasn't dull, he looked happy. Therefore, Ezra was immediately forgiven, and they drank, and they laughed and good times were had by all. Ezra walked home drunk smiling and greeting any person that walked past. For once he wasn't drunk to relieve pain, but to just enjoy the feeling. He didn't feel as if there was as much weight on his shoulders, which was probably stupid because nothing had actually been solved, just being with her like that had made him feel good.

* * *

><p>It was Monday already. He was a little devastated his weekend had come to an end after the raging success that it was. However, going out of the ordinary, he wasn't dreading walking into Rosewood today. He didn't have even a slight hangover either. In fact, he almost felt a little excited. He hadn't seen her face since Saturday, and although it hadn't been that long, he could definitely go with seeing her.<p>

He strode through the corridors. No hunched shoulders and no signs of sleep deprivation showing on his cleanly shaven face. His eyes weren't glazed with disappointment or pain, they were bright and clear. He smiled at students and teachers, and when he saw her he couldn't help but widen his smile a little more. He let his eyes linger on her face, before turning into his classroom.

He got to his desk when he heard his door shut. He turned to see her standing there in front of his door. She was becoming increasingly good at sneaking up on him like this. However, the way she was looking at him made his heart melt.

"Hey."

"Hey." he looked around her through his doors glass window. No one was really looking but I guess there wouldn't be a reason to. He still couldn't help what fell out of his mouth.

"Are you here to...talk about the homework assignment?"

The majority of him was playing, but there was a small part that knew that should be what should happen.

"I know I've asked this before, but do you have plans this weekend?"

This conversation was ridiculously familiar.

"Uh well I don't really know right now. It is only Monday Aria?"

"Well maybe you could make some early plans? I personally don't have any and I know that I wouldn't mind hanging out with a certain someone." She was smiling a brilliant smile at him, one that made his knees weak and a little short for words.

He was stumped. He didn't know what to do or say. He knew what he _wanted_ to say, was desperate to say. But it wasn't what he _should _say. Before he even knew what to say someone barged in.

"Oh Mr. Fitz I'm sorry! Should I come back later?" it was another one of his students. Her name was Alex and she was terrible at most parts of English but excelled at creative writing.

"No it's fine. Mr. Fitz you talk to Alex, I need to get my stuff for my next class anyway. But um, I'd really love for you to think about the uh the offer I made with my homework assignment." she smiled shyly and turned on her heel out the door.

Oh man. She was going to be the end of him.

* * *

><p>For the most part it was easy to concentrate on his work and the things he had to do. He could properly divulge himself into the work and really love it without having his self pity on his mind. He felt the happiest he had been in a while. He found his classes going by fairly quickly, noticing how it was true that the happier you are the quicker time goes by. He wasn't counting down the minutes and he didn't wish he had alcohol in his hands. He wasn't pathetic anymore.<p>

Aria didn't push him any more on her offer for the weekend and she was just like a normal student in his class. He truly realised exactly how mature she was. She wasn't asking for his attention all the time or batting her eyelids at him, she was just a student who excelled at english and had a real passion for the subject. She was already his favourite student. Although her knowledge and passion for literature was in her favour, her big brown eyes and breathtaking smile may have made him a little bias. None the less, no one would ever know that and he would no matter what, treat her like any other student in all ways.

It was Friday. He was glad none the less, but the past week he found himself loving work and the people or person, that were surrounding him.

He was half expecting Aria to talk to him about tonight, but she didn't. Which was a good thing he guessed. A night to himself wouldn't be that bad before he met all the boys tomorrow night.

'All the boys'. Jesus Christ, what was he, 16?

Either way, his night would be spent with movies most likely. He found it slightly amusing the way people are disappointed with their Friday nights if they're spent watching movies alone. He did it by choice. In saying that, he wouldn't be complaining if someone was watching them with him, but he knew he wouldn't be able to be content with another girls company if it wasn't _her_. He knew it was stupid, maybe it would pass soon enough but at the moment he had learnt to just accept that that was the way things were for him at the moment.

* * *

><p>He eventually began his night, preparing himself with some of his favourite movies and some he hadn't seen before. He had already decided he would avoid alcohol. Not because it was necessary that he stop drinking but because it also wasn't necessary for him to have it either.<p>

His night was going plainly when he felt like he could write again. It was rare that he felt the inspiration to write, but he found himself becoming more inclined to do so since he had met her. He didn't write about her, but she still inspired him. He didn't quite understand it but he didn't fight it.

He stood up to go over to his desk when there was a knock at his door. Hardy drunk maybe?

He swung the door open to find the person he least expected. Her face was filled with emotions he hadn't seen on her before. Pain, embarrassment, nervousness, fear? He wasn't sure, but he felt sure that there was a definite pang of sadness filling her eyes. He hadn't seen this Aria before.

"Hey," he didn't really know how to talk to her when she was like this. He wanted to know what was wrong but didn't feel like it was his place to directly ask.

"I thought you were helping out at the gallery?"

"I was." she was definitely sad. He felt as if his feelings were reflected onto her. She seemed lost for words as well.

"Can I come in?" she blurted out.

Ergh. Why must it be this difficult. Why did every move and everything he said have to be thought over and considered. He knew she shouldn't come in. Nothing would come out of it that would be a responsible student teacher relationship. He knew it was hypocritical considering what had happened between them the weekend before AND the weekend of Ali's funeral, but he always had to at least try and be responsible. Even if it ended up failing.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." He stuttered it out.

Straight away rejection flooded her face. He felt terrible. He didn't _want _to reject her. It was probably the very last thing he wanted to do, apart from doing anything that hurt her. However the next thing that flooded her face was hurt, and that nearly set him undone.

"I-I'm so-sorry. This was a mistake...I shouldn't have come here."

Her choice of words stung him a little. He didn't want it to be a mistake that she wanted him around and to possibly be the one to comfort her. He saw the tears start to fill her eyes and he just couldn't understand why. Did she really feel that rejected by him? He just couldn't imagine it.

"I just had no where else to go."

He was beyond confused. He had no idea what was happening with her that she felt she only had his apartment to go to.

"I'll see you on monday."

He didn't really want her to go. But the conflict he found battling inside himself was horrific. He wanted to help her, he wanted to know everything that was bothering her and see if he could make her feel better. But he shouldn't. Because it's not appropriate and when would whatever was happening between the two of them come to an end? This couldn't keep happening.

Before he realised what was happening she was walking away from him.

"No, wait."

He couldn't. He just couldn't let her leave like this.

He stepped outside his door frame to see her standing there looking ridiculously vulnerable. What the fuck was going on?

He shoved his hands in his pockets. Again, lost for words.

"A-are you okay?"

Pathetic. That was the best he could do? It was blatantly obvious she _wasn't _okay. He felt so stupid. He just wanted to help in some way or another.

"Do you need me to drive you home?"

She looked a little disappointed but still had the sadness in her face. She gave a short unhappy laugh.

"That's the last place I wanna be."

"Why? What happened?" he took a few steps closer to her.

He wasn't trying to be polite or nice now. He just wanted to know. He wanted to know what was making her so unhappy. Surely she wouldn't turn him down if she told him that?

She stalled for a while, maybe deciding where to start or what exactly she should say.

"Can-" she sighed and stepped a few steps closer to him before continuing.

"Can we just be here, for a minute?" her voice trembled. She looked so, so sad. She was looking up at him waiting and he looked at her sad brown eyes.

She needed someone. And a part of him was so happy that she went to him. Even if it was because she felt like she had no one else. He would probably hate himself if he left her like this and feel the terrible guilt he knew all too well from disappointing her. Also, what type of person would he be if he ignored the student/teacher thing to make out with her, but wanted to enforce it when she needed someone.

Besides, he would be lying if he said he didn't want to just pretend they were normal for a while. To just enjoy her company, even if it was just for a little bit.

He took the last few steps that would close the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist, and pulled her in. She willingly accepted and wrapped her arms around his waist and reached up to his shoulders. He lent down and planted a soft kiss on the top of her head, and rested his head on top of hers.

He could smell the fruity smell of her shampoo in her hair and her perfume that he now recognised as _her _scent. He could feel the warmth of her body pressed against his and he felt so content. He could just stand there for a while and enjoy it. His responsible side started to creep in, but he felt her relax in his arms at the exact same moment, and the thoughts were pushed away immediately.

He wouldn't even allow himself to regret what he was about to say.

"Do you want to come in for a bit? I'm just watching a movie but maybe it will make you feel better?" he felt stupid. How would he know what would make her feel better.

She pulled away and looked up at him. The slightest smile formed on her face and she nodded. He grabbed her hand, deciding to enjoy her contact as much as he could for as long as he could. He lead her into his apartment and they dropped onto his couch. He turned the tv back on and started playing the movie again, letting it play from where he was up to. The apartment was dim from the lack of light but he didn't mind. For a moment it was awkward, he knew she didn't know if she should sit without being close to him. He considered it very quickly before realising, as long as they were here, they might as well just be. So he decided to pull her into him, so she could rest on his chest. She did so, and he felt her let out a sigh.

He felt so happy and relaxed. He hoped that he was making her feel better and that she might possibly be as happy as he was.

The movie droned on, but he was oblivious to anything that was going on. He tried to take in as much of her as he could. His hand was resting on her waist, and the warmth of her body against his was starting to drive him crazy. He wanted to kiss her more than anything. He wanted to feel the weight of her body on top of him and just forget everything. However, this wasn't the time. He wouldn't even try that with her, let alone while she was feeling like this.

This went on for a good hour. The both of them, sitting in his dark apartment watching a movie, Aria being comforted and Ezra going crazy. A phone went off and he realised it wasn't his. Aria slowly pushed herself off him and reached into her bag to grab her cell. She read it and let out a defeated sigh.

"Mm, I better get home. It's probably not fair on my mum."

"What's not fair on your mum?"

She looked a little conflicted.

"Maybe a story for another time." she grabbed her bag and started to walk towards his door. He forced himself off the lounge and followed her with his hands in his pockets.

He was sad to see her go, but he couldn't say it wasn't necessary, and maybe what was best. He didn't really feel as if he could do this with her for much longer and ignore his feelings.

"Thank you Ezra. I know I was pretty pathetic but I uh, I guess I just..I don't know."

"It's fine Aria. I'm here for you whenever."

It wasn't right, but he knew it was true. He would always be there for her whenever she needed him whether he liked it or not.

Another small smile played along her face. He looked down at her, feeling himself falling into a little trance. Before he realised what was happening she leant up and gave him a small, lingering kiss. Before he even registered it, she had pulled away and was walking towards the exit of his building.

He stood there motionless.

He was seriously in trouble.

**Thanks for waiting guys! I'm so sorry, because of Christmas I've been at work nearly every day and I just haven't had the time or motivation. Once again, reviews mean more then you could know, and I don't really post unless I get reviews cause I'm annoying and need to know what people are thinking haha. Again, I'd love to know if there is anything you guys want to happen! **


	11. Chapter 11

**You guys love long chapters? Here!**

He laid in his bed and stretched his arms straight above him. His muscles felt weak, and Ezra as a whole felt sluggish. With everything that had been going on he had lost pretty much all of his old routines. Exercise being one of them. He decided he should get up and go for a run or something. Just because he had one girl consuming his every thought didn't mean he should become an unfit and fat teacher that was distracted in too many of his lessons because he was fantasising about one of his sixteen year old students. He let out a deep sigh and pulled himself out of bed. He quickly got changed into some exercise gear and headed for his door. He made his way down to the bottom of his apartment building when he changed his mind and opted for his bike.

* * *

><p>Once he began riding he felt the familiar happiness that he got from exercise. The happiness that didn't really come from anything in particular. He tried to keep his head clear from thinking of her and concentrate on other things. He considered some of the work he should start creating for his classes and realised exactly how much he had to do. His thoughts were consumed with different papers he should create for different classes, work sheets and class topics. He didn't pay any attention to where he was going, instead just concentrating on work. He looked around at where he was. He was on the outer skirts of the main streets.<p>

"Hey Mr. Fitz!" a voice called from a park bench on the other side of the road.

He turned to where the voice came from and saw one of his students, Hanna Marin standing with another three of his students. Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields and Aria. Aria Montgomary. He gave them a wave and wished he could stop and maybe talk to her for a little bit. But there were others with her. And what type of teacher stops on the weekend to have a friendly conversation with four _sixteen year old students. _His head started to spin and he tried to push the thoughts out of his head as quickly as possible. His bike ride from that moment had been tarnished. He decided he would find his way back home and figure out what to do once he was there. He knew he didn't want to be alone or bored because he knew what would be the end result.

So once he was home he texted his friend Andrew. He was part of the group that he use to spend all of his weekend with. He wasn't as close with Andrew as Hardy but god knows he didn't need Hardy picking up on what was bothering him these days.

They decided to meet up at a Hollis bar later that night. In the mean time, he would consume himself with different class plans. He didn't find it hard to lose track of time with his work. He was an english nerd through and through and loved spending his time on anything slightly literature related. The great part about the particular class he was working on was that they were starting work on one of his favourite novels, To Kill A Mockingbird. Hell, this class wasn't 'work', he would do it whether he was getting paid or not. He glanced at the time and realised he was already going to be running late. He quickly jumped in the shower and got dressed, grabbed his keys and wallet and drove down to the bar, already running fifteen minutes late. He was practically jogging into the bar when he saw Andrew giving him a slight death stare. He went to the bar and grabbed two beers, hoping the free refill would make Andrews annoyance disappear. He sat down at the booth, and put down the beers.

"Yeah righto you're forgiven."

Ezra laughed and took a swig of his beer.

"So Ezra, what the fuck is going on? Don't think we all haven't noticed your sudden withdrawal from us all."

"What? I'm not withdrawing from you. I've just been busy from work. I'm new so I'm not that great at keeping up with the work just yet."

Andrew squinted his eyes at him not quite believing him.

"Look man I hate to bring this up, but I thought you had started to get over the whole Jackie thing. Not completely I know, but you seemed a little better, but now it just seems like you're hung up on the whole thing again."

Jackie. He hadn't thought about her for so long now. He hadn't realised that he hadn't actually thought about Jackie since he had met _her. _He was lost in this thought before he realised he hadn't answered Andrew for some time. Andrew must have taken this as a confirmation.

"Ezra you got to get back out there. I know it's shit but Jackie is a fucking bitch. That's it. Fuck can't you see how many girls check you out regularly? The bartender that served you pretty much fell over herself, not to mention since you got here I've noticed nearly every girl in here stare at our booth. _And _that's when they don't know you're a mad poet!"

"Poet? Where the fuck did that come from?"

"Okay not poet but you're so into all that writing stuff and they think that means you're in touch with your feelings man. They go crazy for it!"  
>"Do they now." he took another gulp from his beer.<p>

"Don't pretend you don't want a girlfriend Ezra. I know you do. We all know you're a hopeless romantic and fuck man, if girls knew that, that would just be the cherry on top of the huge fucking sundae!"

He considered this. It was true, he did love having someone to put all his affection on and have that company. But the problem was he already had someone he wanted, but he wasn't allowed to have. He mentally groaned at the thought. The point of tonight was to keep himself preoccupied from thinking of this.

"Go up to any girl in this bar Ezra and she will dote all over you."

He looked around. There were a fair few girls around that obviously went to Hollis. Most of them were attractive, but unfortunately they were all being compared to someone they couldn't beat. They were bland and plain in comparison.

He let out a sigh.

"None of these girls are my type."

"What are you going on about? You have a thing for brunettes and there's at least twenty of them here!"

"Yeah but what about their personalities?"

"Well Einstein if you go up to one of them and start talking maybe you'll find out! Surely at least one of them will be doing an english degree."

He was running out of excuses. So he decided to lie.

"I'm just not ready yet alright."

He sipped at his beer. He knew that would stop Andrew from pressuring him. He felt bad for making him think he was depressed and heart broken, but he didn't feel like going after some girl that wasn't Aria.

"Alright I get it. But, I tell you what would help? Pick the most attractive girl in here, go up to her, work your magic, take her home, fuck her, then forget about it. I _guarantee_ you will forget about the other slut."

He slightly cringed. The "other slut" wasn't Jackie. It was Aria. And she wasn't a slut.

"Look I'll enjoy tonight and see what happens alright?" he finished his beer, ready to finish this particular topic of conversation.

"I'll grab us more drinks." With that, Andrew got up and walked over to the bar. Almost instantly, a tall young brunette slid into the booth.

"Hey, I'm Lexi." he looked at her bright smile that was spread over her face. She had green eyes with a big smile. She was actually extremely attractive, until he imagined Aria. All of a sudden Lexi became horrid looking. Great. Now he was going to have to have the awkward conversation that he wasn't interested.

"Uh Ezra. Look um my friends coming back and-" a person standing behind Lexi was staring giving the thumbs up. Andrew. He turned around and went back to the bar, and started a conversation up with a blonde.

Lexi followed his gaze.

She gave a small giggle, "Uh I think he might have become a little preoccupied, Ezra. You might be stuck with me for a while." she gave a smile which he knew was suppose to make his heart flutter. But it didn't. He was already bored for Christs sake. He felt something warm creep onto his hand that was resting on the table. He looked down to see Lexi's small and delicate hands resting on his.

* * *

><p>He was desperately marking papers. It was his only free period that day, and was behind. The original plan was after he got home from the bar he would mark the last few papers and give them back today. However that plan was shot to hell the minute Lexi sat down at his booth. Not only was the entire conversation awkward for him, as he tried to signal to her he wasn't interested, but then he highly enjoyed when she kissed him, and he awkwardly had to pull away. The rest of his night was filled with girls trying to seduce him and failing. It was successfully one of the worst nights out he had ever had out. Now, not only did he not have the original papers marked, but now he also had a stack of homework assignments to mark. The other terrific result of going out last night, was Andrew decided it would be a great idea to put Ezra's name down to read out one of his short stories. The Hollis bars did all types of nights to give the college students opportunities to show off their skills. Whether it be music or literature. It was too late to back out and he was dreading it. Sure he had a fair few short stories but reading it in front of people was just plain embarrassing. He looked at the time and realised his next class would start soon. He stood up and began writing some of the topics that would be raised in class.<p>

"Hey." He stopped writing and looked behind him to see Aria slowly walking towards him awkwardly.

"Hi." he put the piece of chalk down and turned around to face her. He put the piece of paper with the work his next class would be doing down on his desk. He all of a sudden felt a little awkward too. He never knew what to say to her when they were in this setting. He nervously put his hands in his pockets.

"I saw you riding around town the other day. Uh, on your bike."

"Uh yeah. I saw you too. I waved. I would've stopped but you weren't alone." he swallowed hard. A lump was already forming in his throat. He looked down, unable to really look at her for much longer.

"Yeah, my friends, they uh thought you had nice legs."

He looked at her after this statement, it wasn't something he was expecting. He couldn't help but smile slightly with her at this. Then, a question popped into his head.

"What do you think?"

She started walking towards the desks in the middle of the room.

"That I was embarrassed that my friends thought you had nice legs."

He let out a small laugh, and walked towards her, closing the gap in between them.

"A little awkward, under the circumstances."

Circumstances?

"Aria, what are the circumstances here? If you know please let me know because this is _completely_ new to me."

"Yeah me too."

She took a heavy sigh, before starting again.

"Maybe this isn't smart."

It didn't even take him a moment to know what he was going to say.

"I promise you it isn't smart."

She looked at him for another moment before she started to walk away in the direction of the door. He wasn't really expecting her to just end it that way, with no further discussion. He wasn't ready for it to completely end.

"But we need to talk."

She stopped and turned to look at him.

"There are things we need to cover that we can't between classes. Uh, I'm home tonight. I can make you one of two dishes I actually know how to cook. But I want to talk to you when I'm not looking over a desk or through Dan Farrens mohawk." she laughed and it looked like she had relaxed a little.

They continued looking at each other for a little, and he didn't even know where any of what he had said had come from. He just knew he needed a little bit more of her before he was ready to end it for good. She looked over her shoulder at the door before deciding to speak.

"What time?"

He thought about it for only a second, while the most part of his head was thinking all about how much he wanted to say to her.

"Seven."

She nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Sevens good."

She looked at him for a moment longer before she turned away from him and headed to the open door.

He stood there smiling a little. He felt like it was unspoken that she wasn't going to come over to his house to speak about how they would make sure nothing got out about them or whatever the original plan was. He didn't even know what the original plan was. He just wanted to say something that would mean he wouldn't have to say goodbye to private conversations with her forever.

* * *

><p>He was busy cooking in the kitchen, while one of the most amazing girls he had ever met was standing in his apartment looking around.<p>

He heard a small chuckle.

"Do you use this?" she asked amused.

He turned around to see her standing in front of his typewriter. He started walking towards her.

"As a paperweight. Mostly it's there to remind myself that there was literature before laptops."

She had backed away from the typewriter and was turning in the same spot looking around. He was suddenly extremely curious.

"What do you think?"

"It's nice. Yeah I like it. Thanks for asking me."

It seemed genuine, so he smiled at her.

"You're welcome."

He looked away, with another question floating in his head. However, he didn't know if he was in the position to ask. He decided he would just ask as casually as possible.

"How are things with your parents?" he said it as he walked back into the kitchen.

She let out a heavy sigh.

"Fine." she sat down on his leather couch.

"Mum and dad are having a date night."

That sounded positive?

"Mmm. Well maybe they're working things out." he said positively.

"Well they can have all the alone time in the world but she's...she's going to be miserable when she finds out."

Suddenly his own parents situation from when he was a kid flooded his head.

"Aria. Has it ever occurred to you that your mum might know more about this then you think?"

"No." she said it quickly and surely.

"She doesn't know, that's the worst part." she finished before adding, "Well, almost the worst part."

"Well is it possible that your parents have come to some kind of understanding that you don't know about?"

"No...it's not possible...what do you mean an understanding?"

He decided to tell her. Maybe if he did she would see exactly what he meant and the whole situation with her parents would stop bothering her so much.

"Um, okay." he started to walk towards her.

"When I was twelve my parents broke up and it threw me and my brother into a loop. I found out later they'd both been cheating." he nervously grabbed the tea towel that was hanging on his right shoulder.

"They worked through their infidelity there was just something else that killed their marriage."

He looked at Aria to see an expression on her face he hadn't exactly wanted to see.

"But that's _your _family."

He started to hear anger rise into her voice.

"Not mine."

He looked around, realising she hadn't seen the point he was trying to make by telling her his story.

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"I'm just saying, that even though your dad put you in this position, it's not your problem to fix."

Her reply was quick.

"I'm not trying to fix it I'm trying to deal with it."

Why couldn't she see that this wasn't for her to deal with? It wasn't something that should be keeping _her _up at night. He was starting to get frustrated. He replied quickly.

"But they are the ones that should be dealing with this! What you can't see now is that your parents need to deal with this themselves like adults."

She was just as quick to reply to him.

"Like adults." she said nodding, as if he hadn't quite understood what he had said.

"Right."

"Like, I'm not mature enough to deal with this?"

Where the fuck did that come from? He didn't even know how to respond to it.

"I-I didn't say that!"

"Yeah, I think that's exactly what you said. You said I am a child and I should mind my own business."

Okay what the fuck. Considering he hadn't even _thought _that, there was no way he had _said _that.

"I guarantee you that's not what I said."

"If I'm such a child then why did you ask me here?"

Okay this was not where he wanted the night to be going. He didn't want to talk about the fact she was a _child. _In fact even thinking the word with her being the subject of the word, felt wrong.

He calmed himself down and moved towards her, sitting next to her on the couch.

"I invited you here because I don't see you as a child. And that's exactly why we need to figure out what's going on between us."

"Okay. Just leave my parents out of it."

Fucking hell. He had asked her, because he wanted to _be there _for her. Which, he wouldn't think he had to be if she hadn't come to him in the first place looking for someone to talk about it with!

"You came to me about your father, do you remember that?"

He knew he had said it with probably a bit too much anger, but he couldn't help it.

She stared at him for a moment, angry or confused. He couldn't tell.

All of a sudden she got up and walked towards where her bag was sitting.

"You know what I think I made a mistake coming here."

Lie.

"I don't think you did."

"I do. It's not something an _adult_ would of done."

She gave him a look, then walked angrily out his door.

How the fuck did all that happen? How did it fucking go from him wanting to help her to him accusing her of being a fucking child?

He slammed the tea towel he was holding onto his coffee table, and stood in the middle of his apartment feeling angry and really fucking disappointed.

* * *

><p>He walked into class the next day, completely ready to begin the lesson with a passive aggressive indirect call at her. It had been twenty four hours, and yet he was still angry.<p>

As he walked in, he put his briefcase on the desk, and his students began sitting in their seats.

He walked to the front of the class, clearing his throat, wondering where he should start.

"I'm wondering, is anyone else bothered by Adicuses hypocrisy at the end of the novel?" there was no response, but he noticed Aria look up at him from her book.

"No? Well, he's Mr. Do process when it comes to Tom Robison but as soon as Bob Yule gets stabbed he's willing to buy into the sheriffs cover up."

"He was protecting Boo Radley."

He looked to where the voice had come from. Spencer Hastings.

"Protecting him? Protecting him from what, the justice system?" Spencer nodded her head confirming that is what she meant.

"Atticus is an officer of the court and he's conspiring to cover up a crime? _And _he's willing to let his own son to take the fall for what Boo Radley did?"

Then he heard _her. _

"It was a trade."

"What was a trade?"

"Mr Ewell would have killed those kids, Boo saved them."

He put his hands in his pockets and walked toward her.

"And Atticus was still feeling guilty over Tom Robinson so he offered Jem to take Boo's place."

She said it as if it was obvious.

"Almost like a sacrifice." she finished.

"Hm. Very noble. Too bad Jem was unconscious. You think he would have had a different opinion."

She wasted no time before she responded.

"No Jem would have said yes."

"You're sure about that."

"He was brought up right."

He stood there staring at her. She had beaten him. He didn't know what to say, and silence filled the classroom.

At that moment, another of his students cleared his throat, rudely.

"I'm sorry Mr. Sperling, do you have something to add to the discussion? Besides phlegm?"

The class chuckled but Ezra was really fucking angry and decided Sperling was the perfect person to take it out on.

"Just, his dad was a lawyer, he could get the kid off...Um, being brought up right had nothing to do with it."

"Really? The whole book is about what shapes us into adults. Or haven't you been paying attention?"

"No no I was just saying that she-"

"No what you were saying was Aria made an attempt to understand this book, and you haven't."

"No I wasn't saying that ."

He looked down at his desk and looked embarrassed. Suddenly it dawned on him exactly what he had just done and he felt bad. This kid didn't deserve his anger.

"Sorry, what were you trying to say?"

The student took a gulp, looking like he was scared to continue.

"Well it would probably be easier for Atticus to get the kid off then to get Boo off, that's all." he looked up at him with hope.

He suddenly realised what he had done. Jesus Christ. His professional teaching career just kept going more and more successfully. He turned around to see the entire classroom looking awkward. He walked towards his desk ready to hand out some work sheets.

* * *

><p>He walked towards his car, feeling a tad miserable. Nothing had exactly gone well since last night. It was now eight o'clock and he was only just leaving work. He decided to stay back at work and try and get up to speed with all his marking as quick as possible.<p>

Everything with Aria was going terribly wrong. He had offended her and probably embarrassed her today in class. Oh and she also thinks he called her a child.

He got to his apartment, with his head still madly thinking about her.

He changed clothes and didn't even bother with having a second shower just yet.

Obviously he didn't think she was a _child. _If he did, he wouldn't be unable to stop thinking about her and he wouldn't be so fucking attracted to her. He wouldn't be interested in her at all.

But he was.

Yes she was young, but in no way was she a child.

He let out a heavy sigh as he dropped onto his couch, letting his head fall onto the head rest.

Nearly as soon as he fell onto the couch, were there knocks at the door.

Terrific. Exactly what he needed, company.

He slowly dragged himself off his couch and headed towards his door.

Before the door was even fully open, a young girl flew into his apartment.

"Okay I have never been so embarrassed in my life. I mean first you complain about me being immature and then you _act _like that in class like I needed to be protected? And everyone knew there was something weird going on I mean God, what was that?"

He opened his mouth to answer but before he could she started again.

"What! What were you trying to teach me some kind of lesson or something because I _totally don't _need that from you! And you don't know _anything _about my parents so don't say that they have some type of arrangement or understanding or something because you don't know them and you don't know me, okay."

He had nothing to say. He didn't have some smart retaliation like he knew she was expecting. But his thoughts fell on her last few words.

"Yeah, you're right."

She looked up at him, completely shocked and taken aback.

"I am?"

"I _really _don't know anything about you."

She looked confused, and maybe a little hurt? But he didn't mean that in a way he knew she had taken in. He slightly turned around and shut his front door behind her.

He turned around to look at her and all he saw was confusion.

"I want to know you."

He put it simply. He had wanted to know all about her the very first day he met her, and a good time later, he still wanted to.

She still looked at him a little speechless. He realised, this was why he originally invited her over. A part of him refuses to admit that he can't know this amazing girl. He decided he would do exactly what he originally wanted to do before so much shit got in the way.

That was before he started staring into her deep brown eyes, and became slightly mesmerised. His eyes were pulled down to her perfect plump lips and a wave of desire washed over him, like it usually did whenever he was in her presence. He decided to forget everything for a slight moment. He took a step forward and placed his hands on the sides of her face. He leant down and he softly placed his lips on hers. He had just wanted a little something, but as soon as his lips met hers he instantly wanted more. He slid his tongue along her bottom lip, just tasting her as much as he could. She opened her mouth a little wider and he slipped his tongue in. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he reached a hand down to her waist so he could pull her closer. Never had he ever wanted a girl so much. His body became hot and he pulled her even closer. He could feel the curves of her body flush against his and he was starting to become a little mental. He just wanted to _have her. _Completely.

But he couldn't. And as much as he wanted this, and god knows he did, he did want other things. He couldn't keep doing this to his poor body, so he pulled away and gave her one last soft kiss. Both their breathing had become heavy, and one part of his body was telling him to go back for more, while another was glad he stopped before it went too far.

He was still only inches away from her face.

"Do you want some dinner?" he breathed onto her face.

She nodded slightly and he reluctantly pulled away. He walked towards his fridge, and he heard her breath out a sigh.

He pulled the left overs he had made from last night and put them in the microwave. He set them to reheat and turned around to look at her, while leaning against his kitchen bench.

She had sat on the ground against his couch. He was confused why she hadn't just sat on the lounge but he let it be.

"You know, when I have a place of my own, I imagine it being something like this."

"Really? Why's that?"

"Mmm well, I hate houses that are so modern, that it doesn't even look like someone lives in it, you know?"

He laughed before saying "What, my house looks extremely lived in?"

"No! Well, yeah I guess. It's just got character. It kind of shows a bit of your personality."

He thought that through for a second.

"And what exactly would that be?"

She laughed.

"Probably the world's biggest english nerd."

He laughed with her. Great. That's exactly what he wanted girls to see in him. A nerd.

The microwave went off, and he retrieved the two containers of pasta. He grabbed two forks, before walking over to her. He handed her a container and a fork, before sitting across from her on the ground. She smiled at him before she started eating.

They sat in comfortable silence, before he noticed how much better this tasted then last night.

"Mm, you're lucky. My cookings always better the next day. I make really good left overs."

She laughed at him and looked she looked back down at her food.

"Don't laugh, seriously the pesto will get up your nose and we'll need the jaws of life in here."

Had he really just fucking said that? She was laughing, but he knew _exactly _how lame that was. He was nervous as. He knew what he had to say to her, but god knows he didn't want to.

She put her food down and he looked down. He really was scared to say this, and he actually had _butterflies _in his stomach.

"I'm sorry about what happened in class. I was mad at you for walking out of here. It's stupid, but I was. Going after Sperling like that. Not my finest hour as a teacher."

She looked at him sympathetically, before he noticed she looked a little nervous too.

"Well. You're right about me. I am a fixer when it comes to my family. I'm the one planning and negotiating...just trying to keep us together, keep things solid."

"What are you afraid of?"

She looked at him for a moment.

"That things will change. But that's not really helping is it. It's just trying to keep things frozen."

He hadn't wanted to make her feel bad about herself.

"It's human nature to try and hold onto things."

She looked down.

"I feel like my Aunt Ruth. She had her pet cat stuffed when he died...and you'd walk into her house and there's Muggsie on the piano. He's there and she talks to him and there's not really much difference between Muggsie alive and Muggsie stuffed. I mean, he's a cat. Aunt Ruth, she's really happy but the rest of us are kinda just creeped out."

There was a long silence. He didn't really feel like he could say anything, and it looked like she wasn't expecting him to say anything anyway.

"I can't fix this. And if it's going to be fixed, their just gonna have to do it themselves. And all I can do is tell the truth. Or otherwise I could lose the both of them."

He once again didn't have anything to say. It was exactly what he had meant for her to see the other night, and now she was seeing it clearer than he was. All of a sudden her facial expressions seemed to change.

"I have to go. Do you need help cleaning up?"

He looked at her as she was getting up.

He didn't want her to go. Not even slightly. He wanted her to stay and he wanted to talk to her more and find out more pointless stories like the one about Aunt Ruth.

"Uh.." he got up to stand face to face with her.

He could ask her to help clean up, but he knew he was only doing that so she would stay. He decided to just come out and be honest.

"You could stay?"

She looked like she was thinking things through, and then as if she was a little disappointed.

"No, I have to go talk to my mum."

He nodded in understandment but not really in agreement. He didn't know if she was going to tell her mum about the affair or not.

"You're sure about that?" he half meant about talking to her mum, and the other half was asking her if she really wanted to go.

She nodded.

"Yeah. I'm sure."

They stared at each other for another moment before she walked past him to her bag.

He slowly followed her, preparing himself to say his unwanted goodbye.

She got to the door before turning around.

"Thanks Ezra. Again. For helping me."

"You're welcome Aria."

She leaned up and kissed him, before pulling away. She looked at him for a moment longer, before turning around, opening the door and walking out. He lent on his doorframe, watching her as she walked away. She turned the corner, and smiled at him.

He smiled to himself before shutting his door.

**Hope you guys liked it. Please review review review! And again, let me know if you want to see anything in particular!**


End file.
